The London Adventure
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Darla's best friend Amber invites her and the family to visit London to help her Aunt Anita and Uncle Roger move to a farm to make room for the Dalmatian puppies, it's all fun, but one of the Dalmatian pups named Patch is feeling singled out and the human kids decide to help him become one of a kind out of 101.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Based on RP, yadda yadda, only own OC's, everyone else belongs to their owners, blah blah blah... Does anyone even read the author's notes anymore? **

* * *

Darla came to the kitchen after Emily gave the other home phone to Penny. "Mama..." she looked up to her adoptive mother, fluttering her eyelashes. "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did." Emily joked with a small chuckle. "What's up, sweetie?"

Darla bit her lip. "Could I go to London?"

"Well, I don't know." Emily said teasingly.

"Please, Mama...?" Darla did the cute act she normally did to get what she wanted, but she was serious this time. "Amber invited me..."

"I'm just kidding, Darla, of course you can, but you have to bring Atticus and Jessica with you." Emily said.

"Of course..." Darla nodded with a smile. "We're helping Roger and Anita move to their new home with their Dalmatians... I'd love to have 101 Dalmatians, I'd just hate to walk them... That must take all day."

"Yes, with that many dogs, I bet it would take all day." Patrick said.

"Darla, you ever want a dog?" Emily asked with a smile.

"Not really... I actually always wanted a kitten." Darla stated.

Atticus remembered something from when he first actually met Darla.

_'I HATE ANIMALS! ESPECIALLY THAT ONE!'_

"I never knew that." Atticus said.

"Yeah,... I never got one though..." Darla folded her chubby arms. "I think my mommy or daddy were allergic... Guess I'll never know."

Emily gently pat Darla on the head. "Why don't you go tell Amber you can go to London?"

"OMIGOSH!" Darla just realized she forgot about Amber and dashed back to her bedroom to call Amber back to tell her the good news.

Jessica giggled. "Girls and their phones..."

"Better start packing for London." Atticus said as he made his way to his ROOM.

Jessica chuckled. "Yeah..."

* * *

Darla got back on the phone with Amber, lying upside down like a typical teenager yakking away on the telephone instead of doing moral responsibilities. "We're in!"

"That's great!" Amber chirped on the other line.

"Should we meet you at the airport?" Darla asked, running down this plan so she could tell Patrick and Emily and they could get set to go on their trip to London to meet Roger, Anita, and the Dalmatians.

"Yeah." Amber said on the other line.

"What day?" Darla asked.

"Thursday," Amber said from the other line. "I can't wait for you to get here."

"I can't wait to come over," Darla smiled, she was very happy to have met Amber and befriend her in school. "I've never been in London before, even if it's for a short while."

"You're going to love it in London." Amber said on the other line.

"I hope I do," Darla smiled. "Even if it's for a short while..."

"Well, I'll see you at the airport on Thursday." Amber said on the other line.

"Sounds good, I also got my hair done, I'll send you a picture later." Darla smiled before the girls would hang up.

"I can't wait." Amber said on the other line.

Darla giggled. "I can't wait either," she leaned back on her bed. "Never would I imagine myself having a summer like this..."

"Well then I guess this would be your first, anyway, I better get off the phone." Amber said on the other line.

"Well, this is the first summer where I didn't have to get up early to film a new movie," Darla admitted with a sincerely sweet smile. "Okay, I'll let you go. See you on Thursday!"

"See you on Thursday." Amber said on the other line, before hanging up.

Darla smiled as she hung up the phone and giggled. She really treasured her friendship with Amber, mostly because, she never had a real friend before, she just had tons of screaming fans from young to old. She then took out a photograph she secretly kept after Cherry and Atticus helped her move out of Hollywood. It was a picture of her four-year-old self being adopted by LB Mammoth and she slowly remembered the day it happened as her eyes filled with tears.

* * *

_She was only four and she saw her beloved nanny on the telephone, now reduced to tears._

_"Nanny, why awe woo cwying?"_

_"Oh, dear... I'm sorry, but your your parents died in a car accident." Nanny said through her tears._

_"What...?" Darla looked devastated. She found herself instantly crying. She was only four-years-old and lost her parents. What was she going to do now? _

_Darla's nanny was unable to take care of her all the time, she was sent to an orphanage, she was made fun of by a lot of kids. One kid hit her in the face with a rock, which was enough to chip her teeth and give her an infamous gap in her teeth. She wore old clothes handed down from her new caretakers and shared a room with nine kids she didn't even know, one being a rotten bully girl named Madison with red hair who wore pink dresses with flowers, often wore white tights and black dress shoes._

* * *

_"Oh, hey, Darla how's your face?" Madison asked._

_Darla glared at her. "Weave me awone, Madison!"_

_"Aww! Why? We're not friends anymore?" Madison asked, acting all innocent._

_"You not my fwend..." Darla glared at her._

_The girls kept fighting, until one of the caretakers came in._

_"Are you girls fighting?" the young adult woman asked, looking firm to them._

_"No, ma'am." Madison said with a fake sweet smile._

_Darla rolled her eyes, suck-up... _

_"There's some wonderful news, a famous movie producer has decided to stop by and adopt one of you adorable little children," the caretaker said, seeming to smile now. "He's informed us that he would like to see a talent show of you all and he'll adopt the lucky child who is talented enough." she smiled, then let the girls alone. "Come downstairs when you're ready."_

_"Guess I won't be famous..." Darla murmured._

_"You bet, because I'm the one who's going to be famous." Madison said._

_Darla glared at Madison, then sighed as she sat on her bed. "I'm not goin'... He'll waugh at me..."_

_"Whatever, loser." Madison said._

_Darla's blood boiled with rage as Madison left. _

* * *

_LB Mammoth sat in the seats after a boy kept attempting to juggle, but kept dropping his bean bags. "Who's next?"_

_The boy sighed, then walked off the stage, though he didn't seem too sad. He didn't need fame to be a happy child._

_"Next is Madison." the caretaker said as she read the list._

_Mammoth looked to the red-haired girl in a purple ballerina type outfit. "Go on, dear." he smiled to her, maybe this would be the one, she also looked cute enough._

_Then Madison went up on the stage. Madison had ballet music on and she did her famous twirls and moves, though she was actually a bit clumsy. Mammoth watched her, he was impressed, but not all that much. Especially in the ending when Madison jumped and she fell into the chairs._

_"I-I can do it again!" Madison said as she got back up and her flower fell out of her hair._

_"I think I've seen enough... Is there anyone else, miss?" Mammoth turned to the caretaker woman._

_The woman looked to her list. "That's all who wanted to audition..."_

_"What about Darla?" the juggling boy asked, but Madison covered his mouth._

_"Oh, that's right, thank you, Jamie." The caretaker said to the boy._

_Madison growled at him._

_Darla was called over as she wore a kind of patched and tattered pink dress that looked mauve now due to how old it was. "Do I weally have to do this...?"_

_"Give it a try, sweetie... You might like it..." the caretaker encouraged._

_Darla sighed, she really didn't want to do this, she took a deep breath and sang a song she heard in an old black and white movie about a diva woman flirting with a movie producer to become a professional actress, even if she was glum before, she sounded live with energy and had a very mature sounding singing voice despite her young age. This surprised all of the kids the caretaker and Mammoth. _

_"Can I go back to my woom now?" Darla asked, she still felt miserable, even after she finished._

_"Yes, you can go back to your room..." Mammoth said to her._

_Darla looked down sadly._

_"And pack your things to get ready to come with me to Hollywood." Mammoth finished._

_Darla's eyes lit up and she seemed to be cheerful AGAIN. "Weally, Mr. Howwywood Pwoducah?"_

_"Yes, my dear, really." Mammoth said._

_Darla smiled as she looked up to him after he walked up on the stage next to her._

_"What's your name, sweetie?" Mammoth asked her._

_"Dawa..." Darla gave her name, not really remembering her last name._

_"Darla, what a nice name... Say, you got dimples in your smile..." Mammoth smiled. "Darla... Dimples... That's a good name for you, you'll be known as Darla Dimple now."_

_Darla smiled again, she felt loved for a change. Unfortunately, that would lead to the bratty and easily provoked side everyone would know her as behind the scenes. It had been years since that day. Darla sighed as she rubbed her eyes. _

* * *

"You okay, honey?" Jessica looked to her adoptive sister.

"Just thinking..." Darla hugged the photograph she kept hidden from the others ever since she was adopted.

"Well, I better start packing." Jessica said.

"Okay... Want some help?" Darla offered as she slid the photograph under her pillow, she loved the bonding she had with Jessica since she had always wanted a sister.

"Sure." Jessica said, accepting her help.

Darla smiled, she then hopped off the bed and followed Jessica to pick out things to take on the trip. Atticus smiled, seeing Jessica and Darla getting along so well.

* * *

"You kids travel more than I ever had in my life." Patrick chuckled to Atticus.

Emily falsely enviously sighed. "And I wanted to go in a hot air balloon to take me all around the world after I finished high school."

"Well, traveling around the world was exciting, but it was also kind of scary." Atticus said.

"I can imagine," Emily chuckled. "I hope you all have a good time though."

"Yeah, we did of when, even while we were almost about to be sacrificed." Atticus said.

"Speaking of which, I heard the elementary school needs extra help for the school play, the drama teacher is running out of assistance," Emily said as she put up the towel she was drying her hands with. "This year's play is Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde."

"I'll help with the play." Atticus said.

"I'm sure they would appreciate that." Emily smiled.

"Great." Atticus said.

"Do you know Amber's parents well?" Patrick asked his wife.

"Remember that girl who moved into my neighborhood after I chose land life?" Emily looked to him. "That girl was Amber's mother... I'm more close with her and her father, I don't think Anita was even born yet."

"Wow, that's amazing." Atticus said.

"Yeah, Amber's parents are more my friends than Roger and Anita were," Emily smiled. "It also feels like we're friends again whenever I talk with Dodie before I pick up Darla from playing with Amber."

"Wow." Atticus said.

"Dodie really got me in touch with my feminine side..." Emily smiled as she remembered when the girl first came over, they did nails, she talked on the telephone more and listened to more folk music instead of playing with her Jessie cowgirl doll all day and night. "She's been so busy with her writing career though, I heard she's writing a story based on Amber's little adventure with the 101 Dalmatians."


	2. Chapter 2

The week flew by and it was Thursday already, Jessica drove Atticus and Darla to Amber's house to pick her up, then get them to the airport.

"Thanks for driving us, Jessica, you must feel so grown up with your car." Amber smiled to her best friend's sister.

"Oh, it can be fun, it beats sitting in the back on long road trips most of the time." Jessica chuckled as she drove them off.

"That makes sense." Atticus said.

Darla was playing with a string Amber gave her as they talked.

"I hope you guys don't mind 99 puppies," Amber giggled. "I wish I could adopt one, but Mom's allergic to fur... Maybe when I get older I'll have a dog."

"I think we'll get used to 99 puppies." Atticus said.

"I'll adapt..." Darla nodded in agreement, then made a heart shape with the string. "I did it!"

"Great job, Darla!" Amber encouraged her friend.

Jessica smiled, then parked the rental car and got them all out to the airport for London, even if they were staying for a few days until Roger and Anita would be ready to move to a farm.

* * *

_'I hope they won't mind if I adopt one of the puppies.'_ Atticus thought.

Amber gave Darla some advice about staying in London since she was there often to visit her 'favorite aunt and uncle'.

"I think I got it... Hope we have fun." Darla smiled.

"I'm sure we will." Amber smiled back fondly.

"Yeah." Atticus said.

Darla yawned and lay her head against the pillow she brought against the window. Jessica fell asleep too.

"Night, night, guys..." Amber whispered as she took out a magazine, allowing them to get some sleep, as she wasn't really tired yet.

Atticus slept great, but in his dream, he saw himself with a Dalmatian puppy who was being laughed at by it's siblings. It didn't take too long until the plane would go down and land, in which, everyone suddenly felt cold. Amber took out their jackets, knowing they would feel that way about London at first, but it wouldn't last too long, so she got their jackets out for them once they would be ready to land.

* * *

"I have a feeling this will be another adventure." Atticus said.

"You say that every vacation." Jessica teased her brother slightly.

"Because every vacation has been an adventure." Atticus said.

"Yeah, because you're you..." Jessica chuckled.

"Darla... We're almost there..." Amber whispered, gently shaking her best friend awake.

Darla mumbled, then yawned as she stretched slightly.

"But, I also have a feeling that someone from our past is going to come back," Atticus said. "And I'm not meaning that in a good way."

"I wonder who'd come back." Jessica shrugged, then looked over, smiling at how friendly and great a girl Amber was to Darla.

Darla rubbed her eye after she became fully awake. "I just hope I can get along with the animals..."

"Jessica, this feeling I have it it's the same feeling I had from that nightmare of that day when I was kidnapped as a baby." Atticus whispered to his older sister.

This made Jessica's eyes widen.

"You mean...?" she whispered in slight fear, making her younger brother nod. "We better careful then.." she then looked to their adoptive younger sister. "I also don't want Darla or Amber to get hurt..."

Darla and Amber smiled to each other, unaware of what Atticus and Jessica were talking about.

"I just have a feeling that we might see him during this vacation." Atticus whispered.

"I hope you're wrong this time..." Jessica looked very emotional now.

* * *

Soon, the plane landed and the group gathered their personal items to take with them during their visit.

"Amber, dear!" a delicate voice called.

Amber turned to see the woman in a maid uniform and happily ran to her. "NANNY!"

The two shared a hug with joyful laughter.

Amber turned to the siblings. "Everyone, this is Nanny, she's Aunt Anita and Uncle Roger's housekeeper and often walks the Dalmatians." she happily explained to them.

"Pleased to meet you, ma'am." Atticus said, bowing.

"Hello there, son," Nanny greeted with a smile. "Amber, three of the pups specifically wanted to meet you again."

"Oh?" Amber looked down, recognizing the puppies better than Nanny, Roger, or Anita. "Hi, Rolly! Hey, Lucky! What's up, Cadpig?"

The puppies tackled her and licked her face, Lucky seemed to do it more than his brother and sister, making the human girl giggle.

"Okay, okay, I missed you guys too," Amber giggled. "After you guys move into the farm, I'm gonna stay a little bit longer to play with all of you... Especially my favorite little guy..." she sat up, stroking Lucky's face, making his tail thump up and down.

"Aw." Jessica and Darla said.

"Did you really name them all?" Jessica asked.

"Uh-huh," Amber said once she could stand up. "I'll introduce you to them all once we get to Uncle Roger and Aunt Anita's."

Darla smiled, then tried to be friendly with the puppies. She was nervous about petting them and having contact with animals, she was worried that they probably wouldn't like her because of how she mentioned she hated animals when she was a star. The puppies didn't mind. Darla was still nervous.

"It's okay, we won't bite you..." Cadpig soothed with her sweet sounding voice. "Just relax, Amber's friend..."

Darla gulped, but she was able to pet the puppies, then smiled as she got the chance to.

"Seems they like you already." Nanny smiled to the blonde girl as she pet the pups.

"Yeah, seems so." Darla said.

Rolly chuckled, he seemed to like Darla the same way Lucky liked Amber.

"Let's get you to Roger and Anita's then." Nanny smiled to the kids, taking them to what looked like a school bus with spots.

"Nanny, what's that?" Amber wondered.

"We got it sometime after you went back home to your parents, dear," Nanny explained with a smile. "It's so we can walk the Dalmatian puppies to the park easier, we usually use it to move them one place to another. When we get ready to move to the farm, they'll be riding in here while Pongo and Perdita ride with Roger and Anita in the van."

_'Wow.'_ Atticus thought.

Nanny got Atticus, Jessica, Darla, and Amber into the bus with Rolly, Cadpig, and Lucky.

* * *

"You three are close, huh?" Amber smiled to the pups that were with them.

"Yeah, we hang out together more than the others do," Cadpig explained with a smile. "Lucky usually gets us into all sorts of crazy adventures."

"But sometimes we miss breakfast and dinner time!" Rolly moaned, making that sound like the worst thing imaginable.

"Hey, you guys should count yourself fortunate, because you got me with ya." Lucky smirked, looking to his back spot with a horseshoe shape that was a symbol of good fortune and luck to someone.

Atticus smiled while rolling his eyes. Amber decided to point out some sights to Darla as Nanny drove.

"Are those buses too?" Darla asked about the popular red vehicles passed.

"No, Darla, those are trolleys, they're kinda like buses though." Amber giggled, still smiling to her best friend.

_'Cool.'_ Atticus thought.

"By the way, nice hair cut..." Amber smiled.

"Oh, thanks... I had a spa day with Mama Emily and Jessica the other day..." Darla smiled as she patted her own head.

"It's a good look for you." Cadpig agreed, she really liked Darla.

"It is." Jessica also said.

Nanny kept driving until they came to the home of Roger and Anita.

"Looks like we made it." Atticus said.

Lucky, Cadpig, and Rolly happily ran off to meet their parents and tell them Amber was now here.

Amber giggled, then got up. "Come on, Darla, I can't wait for them to meet you."

* * *

They all then began to get out of the bus. Roger was helping Anita clean for their guests arriving and it seemed like everywhere they tried to get somewhere, there would be a handful of puppies about.

'_Wow._' Atticus thought.

The remaining puppies looked to the door and smiled at the human girl they were close with. "AMBER!" They ran to her happily, crowding her and jumping to her, yipping and talking with her.

"I'm just glad your niece is a dog person." Roger chuckled to Anita as he saw the display.

Atticus looked at all the Dalmatian puppies that came over to Amber and saw that there were at least the amount of number of puppies that Amber said there were. There was one puppy who looked to his brothers and sisters, but he looked lonely, he had a black patch around his eye which had earned him the name Patch. He wore a red collar like the boys and it seemed that the girls wore blue collars like their mother.

"Aunt Anita, this is my friend Darla I told you about on the phone once." Amber came to the adult woman, having her arm around Darla's.

Darla smiled friendly to the woman. "Nice to meet you..."

* * *

Atticus looked to the puppy that was at the TV and saw that he looked just like the puppy in his dream. He then went to JOIN the Dalmatian puppy. Patch looked up to Atticus as everyone focused on the girls and puppies for now. He seemed miserable for some reason, but he didn't even bother tell anyone, because he felt ignored.

"Hey, you okay?" Atticus asked, sitting down next to Patch.

"Fine..." Patch sighed, he lay down on the step he was lying on, looking miserable. "It's just hard havin' 99 brothers and sisters... I like that Mom and Dad took in the other 84, but... I was the youngest and they came along."

"I'm sure that there's something about you that none of them can do in anyway." Atticus said.

Patch looked back up. "I can't bark like the others... Even Cadpig can bark and she's the runt! I wanna be one of a kind... But I don't know how..." he looked to the television, then smiled slightly. "I wanna be like Thunderbolt. I've seen all his episodes and I know them all by heart!"

"Wow, sounds like you're a big fan of Thunderbolt." Atticus said.

"I am," Patch smiled proudly. "Wouldn't surprise me if he asked me to be a guest appearance on one of his shows!" At least that seemed to cheer him up at least for a little while.

"So, when does the show start?" Atticus asked the Dalmatian PUPPY.

"Usually after dinner time, we go to bed as soon as it's over." Patch informed him.

"Cool, so then, when's dinner?" Atticus asked.

"When Anita says dinner is ready." Patch said to him, he didn't give times since he was a dog and couldn't tell time based on the clock.

"So then we'll have to wait," Atticus said, before extending his right hand to the Dalmatian puppy. "By the way, my name is Atticus."

Patch took out his paw like for the trick. "I'm Patch... Amber says she named me that because of this..." he gestured to the black spot around his eye that seemed to be the most significant thing about him.

"Well, I think it fits you perfectly." Atticus said.

"Still... It's better than his name..." Patch glanced down to one of his brothers who seemed to have another problem and wet the clean carpet.

"WHIZZER!" Roger picked up the poorly housebroken puppy.

"You got a good point there." Atticus said.

"I just want someone to pay attention to me... It looks like even Amber is busy..." Patch pouted as he saw Anita's niece busy with the other puppies.

Amber wasn't ignoring Patch, she was just with the others, like an attentive mother with other children with not a lot of time for one in specific.

"She's not busy, Amber's like an attentive mother." Atticus said.

* * *

After what felt like forever for Patch, Amber finally came to him.

"Hi, Patch!" Amber greeted warmly.

Patch smiled and yipped up weakly to her, jumping around her, running around happily.

"I missed you too," Amber gently hugged him. "Oh, you're not barking... Aren't you training?"

"I'm trying..." Patch pouted to her.

"Never give up, if I gave up, I'd never be the star of gymnastics that I am now." Amber nuzzled her nose with his.

"That's right, keep trying and in no time at all, you'll be barking," Atticus said. He suddenly got a strange feeling. "I suddenly got a strange feeling we're about to get a stampede."

"How's that?" Amber looked to the older boy as she kept a firm hold on Patch.

"I don't know." Atticus said.

Their answer was going to be coming soon.

"I swear, Roger has spent more time playing on his piano than packing." Anita said as she walked with Darla and Jessica to get their things together for their move.

The stampede was downstairs as several of Patch's siblings tackled Pongo and played with him a bit. Patch wasn't sure what time it was and found himself going in front of the TV, his favorite spot in the house. Atticus stayed in his spot next to Patch.

Perdita noticed this as Roger and Anita randomly started dancing while gathering things together, then decided to sit with the boys. "Hello, Patch... Hello, Amber's friend, Atticus."

"Hello, Mother..." Patch greeted, glancing at her, then looking back at the television screen.

"Watchin' the television, are you?"

"Yes, I got to save my spot now," Patch replied as he scratched his ear. "It's the best spot after all!"

"Yeah, can't miss the Thunderbolt show," Atticus said, getting a stronger feeling. "Oh, no, that stampede is going to happen again."

Perdita chuckled, lying down next to one of her sons. "Well, you know your show doesn't start until after-"

"Dinner Time!~" Nanny called as she poured kibble into various bowls.

"Oh, dear..." Perdita knew what was going to happen.

The puppies dashed over, carrying Patch with them as they heard the call to eat. At least he landed right into the kitchen.

"How about some spaghetti?" Anita offered to the human guests.

"I like extra cheese." Darla grinned.

"I love zesty sauce." Jessica added.

"You know my preference." Amber smiled to her aunt.

Atticus began to make his way through the puppies and began to look for a free bowl for Patch. Nanny washed the dishes as Patch and Atticus tried to find a bowl. It was shown that Rolly was laying on top of one and eating out of the other, once it was cleared, before Patch could get any to eat, Penny and Blackie noticed the bowl and started to eat out of it together. Now all of the bowls were empty.

"Seriously?" Atticus asked Patch's siblings.

Patch couldn't even find a single crumb of food left.

"Oh, Patch, you missed dinner, didn't you?" Amber seemed to be the only other one who noticed.

Patch whimpered to the girl as he threw the bag off his head.

Amber then went away for a second, then came back, kneeling down and gave him a leftover piece of chicken from the flight. "Here, Patch, eat up, you need strength and energy."

Patch smiled to her, then quickly gnawed at it, feeling starving as Rolly at any other time of day that wasn't meal time.

"Wow, if this is how it's like for him for dinner, I'd hate to see how his breakfast and lunch are like." Atticus said.

Roger was heard, passing by, which made Patch realize something.

"Thunderbolt!" the puppy shrieked as he heard the theme song and tried to get out of the kitchen as quickly as possible. "Come on, Atticus!"

Atticus picked up Patch and began to run back to their spots.

* * *

However, when they got there, all of the Dalmatian pups were crowding the TV as the intro ended and did a recap of last time's episode.

Patch came up from behind his several brothers and sisters. It would have to do for now, at least he could see. "Hold on, Tommy!" he landed on Blackie's head. "Thunderbolt's comin'!"

The brave dog known as Thunderbolt came and did his signature bark and a smaller, scrawny dog came by his side.

"I don't remember him in the show..." Amber was confused.

"That's Li'l Lightning," Patch explained. "Thunderbolt's trusty sidekick."

"I think they added him to appeal to the kids." Pongo whispered.

"Wow, guess they want more and more kids to watch Thunderbolt." Atticus said.

Patch then landed on a box, knocking Dipstick and Freckles off of it. "This is just like Double Crescent Dead Man's Ditch!"

Freckles and Dipstick shushed him, glaring at him.

Patch imitated Thunderbolt and came behind Rolly. "Watch this, Thunder's gonna grab the whip!"

"Shhh!" Patch's siblings hissed at him again.

"Patch, you're gonna spoil it again!" Domino snapped.

"Again?" Atticus asked.

"He _always _gives it away!" Domino rolled his eyes.

Thunderbolt did on the TV like what Patch said would happen to make the villain fall and release the trapped boy known as Tommy. When the bad guy fell, this made the puppies laugh, but Patch cheered. Another day saved by the one and only Thunderbolt with some help from Li'l Lightning. Patch got on the box next to the television, trying to imitate Thunderbolt, but it came out as squeaks, which made his brothers and sisters laugh at him some more.

"What is _that _supposed to be?" Penny pointed as she fell back laughing.

"That was the most pitiful bark heard yet!" Rolly added.

"Yeah, it almost sounded like somebody sat on a squeaky toy!" Whitie commented.

Patch glared at them, but then looked away sadly, feeling they may be right. Atticus began to tighten his hands into fists as he was angry with all the Dalmatian puppies for laughing at Patch.

"Atticus, no..." Jessica whispered, having saw that. "I know that was mean, but don't hurt Pongo and Perdita's puppies."

Patch looked back at the TV as Tommy hugged Thunderbolt, calling him one of a kid, which is what he wanted to be.

"I won't hurt them, but I just want to scold them." Atticus whispered.

The show ended, which had Pongo send his children to bed.

Jessica looked to them as the kids whined about going to bed. "Well,... Okay, but nothing too harsh."

"Come on, Darla, you can sleep in my room." Amber led her best friend upstairs, smiling as always.

"Thank you." Atticus whispered.

Jessica went upstairs with Darla. Atticus glared at the puppies as they laughed, but they stopped as they felt his stares.

"Children, it's time for bed..." Pongo told the pups.

"Pongo, I would like to be alone with them for a minute..." Atticus told the Dalmatian father.

"Just don't take long." Pongo said to the human boy.

Atticus nodded, then looked back. "You should all be ashamed for laughing at your brother for not being able to bark!"

"Hey, come on, Atticus," Lucky walked over. "We're just teasin'... Brothers and sisters tease each other all the time," he looked down to Cadpig. "Your head looks like a giant marshmallow."

Cadpig gasped at him, then glared. "At least I don't got a horseshoe on my BACK!"

"See? It's all fun." Lucky smirked.

"That wasn't teasing, that was bullying... You should all say sorry to Patch, you could've hurt his feelings." Atticus said before going off.

This made all of Patch's siblings feel bad about what they did to him.

"Now, all of you think about what you've done..." Atticus said before going to join Jessica, Darla, and Amber to the guest room.

Pongo sat at the top stair, ready to count his numerous children as they would be ready to get to a man on the TV announced something.

Patch stayed behind, then went to watch the broadcast and heard Thunderbolt was coming to London and a lucky, auditioning puppy would be able to appear on the show. He became very excited and ran upstairs to tell his father all about it as he started counting the other pups. "Dad, Dad, I have to see Thunderbolt!" he called as he climbed on the couch.

Pongo turned to him. "Just a minute, son, I'm counting..." he smiled apologetically, then looked to the other pups.

"I've seen every episode, Dad, all 72!" Patch cried, which made Pongo miscount and where it made him recount the puppies again.

"Dad, DAAAD!" Patch tried to get attention, but he was knocked off the stairs by his siblings.

"Oh, dear..." Pongo noticed this, he counted the other pups, then went down to the one who had fallen. He then counted Patch as 105. "105? Now, what's the matter, son?" he asked Patch.

"Dad, I just gotta see Thunderbolt tomorrow." Patch said to his father.

Pongo chuckled, thinking Patch was just being homesick. "But you'll love the farm, son... There are big green fields, a stream, and a barn with lots of different animals. Hey, maybe you and I could chase some chickens, huh?"

"Uh, sure, Dad..." Patch managed to smile.

"Here we go!" Nanny scooped up Patch, giving a golden tag to go on his collar. She began to bring him up stairs.

Patch seemed miserable as Nanny took him up to be with his brothers and sisters.

* * *

Jessica, Darla, Amber, and Atticus were now in their pajamas.

Amber yawned heavily. "We should sleep really good tonight, guys..." she said with a tired smile.

"Yeah." Atticus said.

"How did your talk with the puppies go?" Jessica asked.

"I think I got to them to think about what they did." Atticus said.

"At least Patch didn't get made fun of for this..." Darla pointed to the gap in her teeth.

"It actually doesn't look that bad, I think it looks cute on you." Amber soothed her friend.

"Really?" Darla stared to her broken teeth which seemed to win millions of fans for some reason.

"She's right." Atticus said.

"Well, thanks Madison for once..." Darla giggled slightly. She then looked to her best friend. She sometimes wondered why Amber would want to be best friends with her, she never had one before, but she was glad she had the girl.

"It's late and we're probably gonna get up early, so no more giggling than sleeping." Jessica chuckled, knowing about her childhood slumber parties.

"Agreed." Atticus said.

Jessica put her hair up, then went to join them to bed. "Night, everyone."

"Night..." the others said as they got into their beds, ready to sleep and get ready to help Roger, Anita, and Nanny move with the Dalmatians to their new 'plantation'.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile at a fur clothing store, There was a familiar villainous woman trying to get in, but she kept getting the door slammed in her face before she could go any further.

"Cruella De Vil, please let me in!" the woman begged as the man kept leaning on the door to keep her from even stepping foot inside his shop.

But the man wasn't allowing her inside at all. Cruella kept trying to get in, but she decided to go once the man put the closed sign on the door and she had to go to her miserably broken down car. She could still drive in it, but it didn't take too long until her car broke down completely and was damaged beyond repair, no one would even fix it for her. The poor diva woman then settled for walking down the street, feeling pathetic and useless as her former henchmen, Horace and Jasper.

"How can things possibly get any worse?" Cruella asked herself as she began to start her car.

As Cruella tried to drive, normally this time instead of like a sociopath, the car did break down and she couldn't stand to her a song written about her composed by Roger on the radio as she tried to kick it off. She had to settle for walking now and was passing a highly exclusive art gallery for aristocrats such as family members of hers, specifically her brother who was a lot more successful than she was and was invited to more social outings than she was. She even began to miss that nephew of hers.

* * *

There was joyous laughter heard as Cruella passed the gallery and she stopped and looked through the plate glass window. Something really caught her eye that made her come in, bumping into people with drinks, but she was focused on this painting. It was a simple white base with a tiny black dot, like a Dalmatian fur coat. Even though it was only a spot, it attracted her.

There was a man coming over, dressed in black sweats with wavy dark hair with a matching goatee, he wore sunglasses with glossy purple shades, making his way toward Cruella. He spoke briefly with the 'devil woman' and seemed to have her in his power as he asked her how she felt about it, he must had been the artist behind it.

"Where is the artist?" Cruella demanded after that information. "I simply must meet him!"

"But you already have," this ominous man informed the woman. "I am Lars... And you are?"

Cruella gave her name.

* * *

"This is so boring..." a bratty young girl with black and white hair in pigtails, wearing a ruby red dress said to her older brother as they looked at other pictures.

"*groans* Listen, Mom and Dad wanted me to take you here to see the paintings, don't blame me." Her older brother said to her.

The girl rolled her eyes, then looked over and saw Cruella with the German artist known as Lars. "Isn't that Aunty Cruella...?"

"Yeah, she's right next to that guy." The older boy said.

Lars informed Cruella that there was more art and he decided to let her go see the personal gallery to please her. She didn't even seem to notice her niece and nephew so far.

"Let's follow them." The older boy as he followed their aunt.

"Beats looking at scribbles called art..." the girl scoffed slightly, following her brother.

Cruella gasped as she came into the room and saw spot paintings as far as the eye could see which felt like paradise for her. The siblings came in to see what their aunt saw.

"Will you do a painting just for me to ease my pain?" Cruella asked, dramatically after she mentioned having a restraining order now and that she was mentally insane for spots these days.

Lars paused, but he now spoke louder than he had ever before. "I vill create a masterpiece if you vill be my muse..."

Cruella chuckled, feeling flattered.

"So these are the paintings that he does?" The older boy asked, looking at the paintings as he and his younger sister came in.

"Seems like it..." the girl shrugged.

Cruella turned, noticing them, she hadn't seen them since the girl was a baby. "My brother and sister-in-law have shrunk in size!"

"Aunt Cruella, it's us, your niece and nephew." The older boy said.

Cruella blinked, then rubbed her eyes. "Oh, my goodness... Little Ivy, is that you?"

"It's me!" the girl grinned once her name was revealed, she looked angelic. "Cute as a button!"

"And it's your brother," Cruella smiled, but didn't seem to remember the boy's name. "Uhh..."

"Really?" the older boy said. "It's me, Jackson."

"Jackson," Cruella said then. "That was my next guess..."

"It's really nice to see you, Aunty Cruella out of your old crazy home..." Ivy grinned, batting her eyelashes like a cutesy sweet girl, but everybody except her parents and unsuspecting adults knew it was an act.

Cruella gently patted her head. "I've met Lars here... He's going to make a special painting just for me..."

"That's great, but what happened with your obsession?" Jackson asked his aunt.

"The doctor says I need to find something to fill my tortured soul, and I happened to choose art," Cruella explained. "You two are very lucky to come from a sophisticated family like ours... Also, seeing my favorite niece and nephew makes it great too."

"Yeah, I need to spend the whole vacation with you, Aunt Cruella, since I failed at a certain task." Jackson said while tightening his his fists, thinking about what he failed years ago.

"What's that, boy?" Cruella asked, curious of her nephew's sudden motivations.

"Something about a girl..." Ivy sounded annoyed slightly, due to being a little kid, boy and girl talk sounded boring and useless to her.

"Something like that." Jackson said.

"You want revenge, don't you?" Cruella smirked, she sensed hostility in these children who clearly had the de Vil gene in them.

"I want to make sure that her and her brat of a brother are taken care of." Jackson said.

"Well, I don't know where we could find them, but maybe you could help your favorite aunt." Cruella smirked.

"Only aunt..." Ivy murmured, looking away with a slight scowl.

"What if I tried to help you and you try to help me?" Cruella bargained.

"I'd say we have a deal." Jackson said.

"I wanna help too," Ivy grinned darkly. "I feel I could come in handy."

"What can you do?" Cruella asked her adorable niece.

"Looks can be deceiving, Aunty Cruella..." Ivy took out a red gumball. "Want some candy?"

Cruella saw nothing wrong with it, so she took the candy to be polite.

"Oh, boy, you shouldn't have done that, Aunty." Jackson said, knowing what would happen.

Cruella ate the candy, then her mouth felt very hot instantly. "WATER!"

Ivy smirked, her pigtails seemed to turn into devil horns when she would be evil. "Adults are so easy." she said to herself, feeling well-accomplished.

"Here you go, Aunty." Jackson said as he handed her a bottle of water.

Ivy giggled as Cruella drank the water like a thirsty guppy.

"Ivy, I've underestimated you." Cruella said to her once she could breathe now.

"Everyone does..." Ivy grinned again.

"That's why she is our secret weapon." Jackson said.

"You both will get what you want after I get what I want." Cruella grinned to her brother's children.

"Perfect, then let's get started." Jackson said.

"Excellent." Cruella laughed.

* * *

Back at Roger and Anita's place, it was getting slowly closer to time to wake up and get ready to move out. Everyone was still sleeping, except for Patch. The same with Atticus, that feeling he had about seeing Jessica's ex-boyfriend again got stronger as it felt like two evil people as evil as Jessica's ex-boyfriend were going to also appear. So he then decided to go and check if Patch was having any luck.

Patch tossed and turned as his brothers and sisters slept, he then left his spot and tried to go elsewhere, even after talking with Pongo if he could ever be one of a kind, but his father was too tired to properly respond. At least they all said sorry for making fun of his barking before they all fell asleep, but he still wanted to be special. When he came out of the room, Patch saw Atticus.

Patch looked up to the human boy, looking a little sad. "I really wanna see Thunderbolt... But we have to move..."

"You wanna go into the kitchen for one last time?" Atticus asked the Dalmatian puppy, hoping that would cheer him up.

"I suppose..." Patch sighed, not sure what that would do, but would go with him, he felt a real close bond with Atticus.

They both went into the kitchen and fell asleep, Jessica also joined them and decided to sleep in the kitchen with them.

* * *

Amber hummed in her sleep and woke up to see Atticus and Jessica were missing.

"Amber?" Darla rubbed her eyes, seeing her best friend go.

"I'm gonna check on the others..." Amber whispered. "Wanna come?"

Darla yawned and stretched a little. "Okay..."

They went to see where they were and where they began to look everywhere. Darla and Amber found Patch, Jessica and Atticus in the kitchen and decided to join them. The kitchen floor was actually a lot more comfortable than it looked. The rest of the night was peaceful.

* * *

**A/N: Surprise! Ivy's in this story and it looks like she has an OC for an older brother! What are they up to? Remember, you can't trust anyone if their name ends in de Vil! Read &amp; Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was slowly coming up outside and the moving van had arrived to take Roger and Anita to their new home in the country. Patch was still sleeping though. Along with Atticus and Jessica.

"Why so early?" Darla moaned as she was in her morning clothes, looking exhausted as she stood with Amber.

"Sorry, Darla, but in order to get there at a good time, we have to leave as early as possible." Roger told the girl as they stood outside.

* * *

Patch slowly woke up, he didn't see anyone except for Atticus and Jessica. He left the kitchen briefly and saw that not even anyone was in the living room. There was no noise on the inside of the house!

"*yawns* Why is it so quiet?" Atticus asked. "Isn't it morning now?"

Jessica rubbed her eyes, looking around. "Roger? Anita?"

Patch came back to Atticus and Jessica. "Guys, I can't find anybody!"

"Oh, no, you don't think that they..." Atticus said before all three of them ran to one of the windows.

Patch hopped up to look out the front window with the siblings.

* * *

"Where are Jessica and Atticus?" Darla looked for them.

"They're probably with Uncle Roger and Aunt Anita," Amber shrugged. "Come on, we better help get the puppies on board."

* * *

"Roger, dear, have you seen Jessica or Atticus?" Anita asked her husband.

"I think they're with Darla and Amber." Roger replied.

* * *

"Guys we're in here! We're in here!" Atticus shouted even if the window was in the way.

Patch even tried to bark, but they couldn't be heard. Roger loaded up the van after Pongo and Perdita got all their puppies, or so they thought, in the back and were ready to drive to the new farm.

"They forgot us..." Jessica felt abandoned.

"How could they forget us?" Atticus asked.

Patch stared down. "I'm not special..."

There was a Kanine Krunchies truck then passing by.

"Hey, that could help us get with the others!" Patch looked determined.

Jessica opened the window so Patch wouldn't have trouble getting out, then went with Atticus to get out of the house. Hopefully this would help them catch up with the others.

"Let's catch that Kanine Krunchies truck!" Atticus called out in determination.

Jessica and Atticus stopped the truck.

"What're you kids doin'?" the man asked them.

"Follow that van, we have to catch up to it!" Jessica said to him.

"I can't take you very far... I have a lot of deliveries to make and I can't be late..." the driver told them.

"Where is your delivery?" Atticus asked.

"I got a very important one to make uptown where that Thunderbolt Audition show is." the driver said to them.

"Thunderbolt..." Patch whispered happily, actually wanting to go there instead of to his family.

This gave Atticus an idea. "Take us there." he said.

"Hop in." the driver said to them.

"Atticus, we need to catch up with Roger and Anita." Jessica told her brother.

"Listen, if we get to the audition and if we're with Thunderbolt while he's having his pictures taken, one of them will be on the newspaper and then?" Atticus asked his sister quiet enough for her to hear, hoping she would know the rest of his plan.

Jessica thought about it for a moment. "Let's just hope Patch makes it then."

"You kids comin' or what?" the driver sounded impatient.

Jessica smiled. "We're coming." he said, then got in with Atticus to make the Thunderbolt audition. _'I hope Patch makes it.'_ she thought.

"Come on, Patch." Atticus said, tapping his lap as both him and his sister sat to let the Dalmatian PUPPY to get in with them.

And where he jumped right in and onto Atticus's lap.

Jessica smiled as they had Patch with them, she gently petted him, hoping this plan would work.

* * *

Meanwhile, a few hours later, the van was finally pulling up to the new home for the Radcliffe family to the farm. Roger got out and put a walkway out the van for Pongo, Perdita and the puppies to come out.

Amber came out with Darla and noticed a chicken with spots all over herself. "Can't say I've met a chicken like you before. You look just as good as the dogs." she said.

The chicken seemed flattered. "I actually wanna be a dog... No one understands it though..."

"A chicken who acts like a dog?" Darla sounded surprised. "Now I've seen everything."

Pongo began to count all of the puppies, but they all were running too fast for him to count them all.

"Finally," Perdita smiled to her mate as she came after their children. "No more counting."

* * *

The puppies happily ran out, but Lucky, Cadpig, and Rolly seemed very homesick. There was a different puppy on the plains named Mooch and Lucky decided to go see him.

"Hey, you watch any Thunderbolt?" Lucky asked him. "You know... On cable?"

"What's cable?" Mooch asked him like it was something foreign.

Lucky gulped, was there no cable on the farm? This was going to be a big big BIG challenge for him.

"Sorry son, no restaurants for miles." a big blue pig told Rolly after being asked if there were any nearby diners.

Rolly gulped. "Miles!?"

"But you're welcome to my slaw trough with my daughter, Dumpling." the pig told him, smiling down at the slightly smaller pig with a purple bow in her hair.

Cadpig tried to be social with the cows and even gave them name tags to keep them organized, but the cows named Duchess and Princess didn't like them at all.

"Looks like we got ourselves some new neighbors, huh?" a woman with flowing golden blonde hair and freckles in dark teal colored overalls came over, she owned Mooch. "Nice to see new friendly faces."

"Oh, hello," Anita greeted her with a smile. "I'm Anita Radcliffe, over there is my husband Roger, and that's my niece Amber and her best friend, Darla."

"Fancy, fancy," the woman chuckled. "Maybe one of your youngins would like to adopt a kitten... Our cat just got pregnant not too long ago."

The sound of kitten caught Darla's attention immediately.

"How much longer?" Darla rushed to the farm woman. "How much longer?"

The farm woman chuckled. "Ya can't rush Mother Earth, sweetie... I take it ya want one?"

"Oh, yes, please..." Darla smiled fondly. "I've always wanted one!"

"Well... Okay, I'll call ya first when the kittens are ready to be born." the woman chuckled, patting her on her blonde, curly head.

"Yay! Amber, did you hear that?" Darla asked her best friend.

"Yes and I'm so excited for you." Amber hugged her friend. "Feels like something's missing though."

"Missing?" Darla asked.

"Yeah, like something should be here, but we probably forgot it..." Amber scratched her chin.

"You probably feel that way because we left so early this morning." Anita suggested as she walked by, carrying a box.

"But what could it be?" Roger asked as he began to get the piano into their new house but of course it being difficult.

The piano suddenly fell through the floor, making Roger, Nanny, and Anita look down at it.

"Well... Good luck with that..." Amber smiled, sneaking away with Darla.

The chicken who wanted to be a dog found Lucky, Cadpig and Rolly and decided she wanted to be friends with them.


	5. Chapter 5

While this was all going on, back in London... Other humans and dogs crowded as Patch, Atticus, and Jessica made their way to the show.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, pups of all ages, are you ready!?" a man came to introduce the show. "Yes, I give you the mighty Thunderbolt!"

The famous dog arrived and did his famous bark, making the crowd go wild.

"I don't believe it!" Patch exclaimed in awestruck. "It's really him!"

"And his trusty sidekick, Li'l Lightning!" the announcer then introduced the infamous smaller dog who slid across stage and fell off, but came back to be by Thunderbolt's side.

'Wow, there sure are a lot of dogs here.' Atticus thought.

There were three female dogs taken away by security after fawning over Thunderbolt in a fan girl fashion.

"We're looking for a mighty, heroic bark!" the man announced.

There were dogs going one by one to audition to be the next top dog, literally. First was a Scottish terrier, then a withering old dog with a bandage on his tail with flapping ears and a rather long howl, a Sheepdog, a yippy Chihuahua, a brave and heroic, familiar looking Collie, and a very enormous dog ironically named Tiny with a bark enough to frighten Thunderbolt himself.

"You can do this, Patch, I believe in you, your bark is inside you." Atticus said, before pointing to Patch's heart.

Patch smiled. "Thanks, guys..." he climbed up the stage steps.

"Oh, I hope he can make it..." Jessica bit her lip slightly anxiously.

The security guard bent down, picked up Patch and placed him next to Thunderbolt.

Atticus then sensed fear as he looked at Patch up on the stage. "Oh, no." he said.

Patch looked amazed at Thunderbolt, but he froze once he saw all the dogs looking at him. He gulped as he looked very nervous.

"Oh, he must have stage fright..." Jessica frowned.

"What's the matter, son, cat got your tongue?" Thunderbolt joked with a light chuckle.

Patch was still frozen, he then felt pressured and let out his squeaky bark, making everyone but himself, Jessica, and Atticus laugh out loud.

"Hey, sounds like someone sat on a squeaky toy!" Thunderbolt said, laughing even harder.

Atticus and Jessica went up to the stage to comfort Patch. Patch whimpered.

"Hey, Thunderbolt!" a reporter came over with a camera. "Over here!"

Suddenly, Atticus, Jessica, and Patch had their pictures taken with Thunderbolt for the local paper.

"That's it for today, folks, we'll find out the lucky winner tomorrow!" the man from before announced as everyone decided to leave now. "And remember, purchase your pooch lots and lots of Kanine Krunchies!" The man then grew bored and left the microphone.

Patch, Atticus, and Jessica were left alone on the stage now.

* * *

Meanwhile at a random cafe in London, the paper was instantly delivered as a familiar girl found the paper, read it briefly, then put it down.

"What is that, Cerise?" a very pale and gaunt boy asked her, dressed like a stereotypical goth with a gray top with short sleeves, black longer sleeves with a black skull on his shirt, black pants and black shoes with slick ebony hair.

"Oh, nothing, Charles... I could've sworn I saw Atticus in the paper..." Cherry said as she balled up the paper and tossed it over her shoulder, feeling bored with it.

* * *

Thunderbolt was going to his trailer with his fan base following him and chattering with him. And where his fan girls asked him to do it one more time and where this meant that they wanted to see his smile one more time. Thunderbolt did his smile, making the French poodle fan girl faint on top of her friends as he went back into his trailer.

Surrounded by his many, many, many souvenirs of himself.

Li'l Lightning was coming now, then saw Patch. "Kid, have you seen Thunderbolt?"

"I think he went in his trailer." Patch replied unsure.

"Thanks!" Li'l Lightning dashed off then.

"I wonder what he's up to?" Jessica said to herself quietly.

"Let's go and see what's going on," Atticus whispered to Jessica, before talking to Patch. "Patch, me and Jessica will be back, we just need to go and CHECK something out."

Patch sighed as he lay on the stage. "Okay..."

Jessica went with Atticus as the fan base of Thunderbolt went home and they looked in the trailer to see Li'l Lightning, going to talk with Thunderbolt, they could hear the two dogs. They began to listen in to what the dogs were talking about.

* * *

Li'l Lightning told Thunderbolt about a change in the show. "Listen, Thunder, what happens is... You... You... You die..."

Thunderbolt gasped dramatically. "I die!?"

Li'l Lightning nodded.

'He dies?' Atticus and Jessica thought.

Thunderbolt took it surprisingly well and found it to be the greatest thing ever. "I always wanted to play a big death scene! The selfless hero sacrifices himself to save the innocent..." he laughed, feeling victorious. "I'll be bigger than Old Yeller! So, how do I make my surprise comeback after I perish?"

"You don't." Lightning told him.

"What do you mean I don't?"

"You don't, you're shot when you least expect it and you die, you never come back. Not even for a cameo in the remake."

This caused Thunderbolt to revolt in horror. "They're writing me out of the show!"

"They're replacin' you with a younger dog." Lightning hung his head.

"That's weird, I thought the auditions were for the dog that would give the greatest bark and then would be a guest on the show." Atticus whispered to Jessica, quiet enough for not Thunderbolt or Li'l Lightning to hear.

"That's what I heard..." Jessica shrugged, she thought the same thing as she whispered back to him.

Thunderbolt panicked, he now realized that's what the auditions were for, as he didn't really know the truth himself. He couldn't live like a normal house or alley dog if this was going to be his fate, it felt uncharacteristic for him. He would lose all his girls too.

Lightning encouraged him to go for it and it might be enough to give him a comeback in their series if he did things like a regular dog outside of living in the limelight.

_'How's he gonna pull that off?'_ Atticus thought.

Thunderbolt was thinking himself how to do it, but he thanked his trusty sidekick for the help, but something about Li'l Lightning seemed sneaky and devious as the heroic dog went out of his trailer.

"Something about that sidekick bugs me..." Jessica whispered.

"Same with me, anyways, we better get back to Patch." Atticus whispered.

* * *

"Hey, Patch, we're back." Atticus said to their Dalmatian puppy friend.

Patch looked up to them and had a small smile.

"You okay, buddy?" Jessica asked soothingly.

Patch sighed a little. "I think I'll be okay..."

"Well, you never know, maybe this day will get better." Atticus said.

"It might... I just feel so humiliated for what I did with Thundrbolt..." Patch whimpered a little.

Jessica picked him up and as she took a seat, she let him sit in her lap. "Patch, it'll be okay... I promise."

They then noticed Thunderbolt sneak out of his trailer in what Atticus and Jessica thought a lame disguise. Patch yipped slightly in surprise.

Thunderbolt came out with his rug on his back with mop strings on top of his head. He was trying to make sure no one was watching him or recognized him yet. He passed people with their dogs and chuckled to himself. "Clever disguise."

Jessica and Atticus brought Patch to the other side of the ground.

"Hi, Thunderbolt!" Patch smiled, feeling honored to meet him.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Thunderbolt chuckled. "You got the wrong dog, kid."

"Oh, please, we can see that it's you." Atticus said.

"That's the same disguise you used in Episode 17," Patch added, smiling to the famous dog. "Gamblin' Gopher Go For a Goat!"

"Oh, not out loud, you've blown my cover!" Thunderbolt said in anger toward the PUPPY.

"Come on, we recognize a handsome dog like you when we see one." Jessica said.

"You say that to all the Great Danes you meet," Thunderbolt smiled softly, then blinked in slight shock as he tossed the mop strings into the trash and the rug landed over top of Patch. "Your humans speak dog!"

"Yeah, we can." Atticus said.

"They came with me, I know all your episodes by heart!" Patch followed Thunderbolt on the brick wall as he walked and looked around for anyone looking for him.

"Well, aren't you a sweet little puppy?" Thunderbolt smiled charmingly toward the Dalmatian pup. "What's your name?"

"Patch!" the puppy gave his name.

He then remembered Patch from the audition.

"You were the one with the squeaky bark." Thunderbolt chuckled.

Patch felt bad inside again once that was brought up.

Thunderbolt chuckled, then looked up a tree to see a cat wandering along the branches. "A cat is stuck up that tree!"

"How cliche." Jessica couldn't help but say.

"Now, if I were me, what would I do?" Thunderbolt smirked as he didn't notice the cat was only up there to snack on the baby birds that were without their mother. But then he realized that he didn't have a script and this made him panic.

"This is just like when Tommy was trapped on that cliff..." Patch recited as it looked like Thunderbolt was about to have a nervous breakdown.

"Are you kidding? I have no idea what I'm doing!" Thunderbolt cried. He then looked to Patch to get him to shut up. "Pooch, whatever! I'm trying to panic here!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just thought you were gonna do a trick like you always do." Patch wasn't even offended that the dog star got his name wrong, then mentioned about the barrel and the cliff from the episode he knew about, but it actually gave Thunderbolt an idea.

Jessica glanced back at Roger and Anita's old house and could've sworn she saw Lucky, Cadpig, and Rolly there without their collars, she rubbed her eyes and they disappeared. Maybe she just imagined it. What Patch was talking about, gave Thunderbolt an idea of how to save the supposedly helpless cat.

"Precisely!" Thunderbot knew what to do now, he went and kicked over a trash can, then bit on the ladder that a man was painting on and placed it on top of the overturned trash can, placing himself on one end.

The painter was trying to hold onto the building so he wouldn't fall, but he eventually did and landed on the ladder. This made Thunderbolt fly through the air, hit a branch in the tree, which was the same branch with the cat and the baby birds. Suddenly the cat fell and landed on its feet, looking a little traumatized. He felt relieved though, until Thunderbolt landed on top of him, squishing him in the process.

"There you are, my good man," Thunderbolt smiled at the cat. "No need to THANK me. The look on YOUR face is thanks enough. Now, smile for the cameras!"

But no one with a camera came to take his pictures which was confusing for him.

"Must be tea time..." Thunderbolt murmured, then got off the cat. "**HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KEEP MY JOB WHEN YOU'RE ALL HAVING TEA!?**"

"That was incredible, Thunder!" Patch beamed as he ran with Atticus and Jessica. "Just like on the show!"

"Yeah, just like the show." Atticus said with a forced smile.

Thunderbolt was still angered that the press hadn't come this time, then he had an idea after he mentioned hanging around 'squeaky toy and his humans', then looked to them with a devious smile. They could probably help him become famous again so he wouldn't be killed off in his show.

Patch smiled back, his tail wagging gently, he was looking forward to spending more time with Thunderbolt, Jessica, and Atticus.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a De Vil home that was not Cruella's, Ivy was in her fluffy and cute bedroom as she cuddled with one of her dolls, sleeping like a perfect little angel. She looked annoyed that she was woke up, but smiled sweetly once she saw it was her mother.

"Good morning, Mommy," Ivy grinned to her face, then looked angered once her mother had her back turned to pick out a nice clean dress for her to wear. "What are you doing in here...?"

"Let's just get going, okay?" Jackson said to his younger sister.

"Your brother told me you enjoyed the art gallery so much that you would like to go again today." Bella told her daughter as she lay out the clothes onto her bed.

Ivy smiled, her eye slightly twitching. "Enjoy it...? Yes, I suppose I did... Mommy, I would like to talk with my brother alone PLEASE..."

"Of course, dear." Bella patted her on the head, then went to JOIN her husband, Carlos and shut the door behind her.

Ivy glared to her brother, gripping his collar. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?"

"Trying to not let her find out we were actually planning on spending the rest of the day with Aunt Cruella and Lars." Jackson said, getting her grip off his collar.

Ivy folded her arms. "That place was so boring... I actually can't wait for Fall so we can GO BACK to school and we go back to acting like we don't know each other..."

"Couldn't agree more, now, let's get going." Jackson said.

Ivy snorted. "Hang on..." she went behind a changing panel, despite being a little girl, yes she had her own in her room. She got her hair combed neatly into the pigtails with the ribbons to tie them and she got into her dress and slid on her bowed shoes. She then walked out, smiling innocently. "Ready~"

Carlos and Bella said goodbye to their children as they went off to meet their aunt and the artist called Lars.

Ivy smiled to their parents, then quickly frowned. "I hate them for making me do this..." she grumbled, then went with her brother to meet who they were supposed to.

They both ran to a building of where they were suppose to meet.

* * *

"Ah, velcome, children..." Lars allowed them inside.

"Yeah, yeah, where's Aunt Cruella?" Ivy was impatient due to being forced to another boring day at an art gallery.

"In the spot room, I'll show you." Lars informed, then walked with the de Vil children to where their 'favorite aunt' was.

"Great." Jackson said to the spot artist.

"It's remarkable, it's stunning, it's grand!" Cruella was heard by her niece and nephew as they ENTERED the room she was in after she admired another spot painting.

Lars smiled, feeling appreciated.

"But it's all wrong," Cruella then said, making him drop his paintbrush.

"But, but, it's my best vork yet!" Lars cried, feeling defeated.

Ivy and Jackson could see what their aunt meant by how the painting was all wrong. Cruella explained what was wrong about it, even her cigarette leaving a burn on the painting, but it din't burn the place down thankfully.

"I vill try now!" Lars shouted, rather childishly.

Cruella patted his head. "There there... You'll get it right, you simply have to keep trying. After all, you're the only one outside of family who truly understands Cruella... Who can see into her tortured soul..."

"What're you going to do now, sir?" Ivy asked, annoyed, trying to be sweet at the same time.

Lars looked into Cruella's eyes, then stood next to his flaming painting. "I shall create another canvas! And another, and another, and another until I have spotted perfection! I shall not stop until the fire of YOUR craving has been fetched!" he then took out a fire extinguisher, spraying the remains of his old painting.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, back with Patch, Thundrbolt, Atticus, and Jessica...**_

"New deputy test?" Patch asked as he was talking with Thunderbolt and they walked. "What do you suppose that means?"

"Oh, it's fun," Thunderbolt told the pup, then explained what it was. "And if you're good, you'll be put on the show!"

"Really?" Patch asked, happily wagging his tail.

"What about us?" Jessica asked.

"You could too if you wanted." Thunderbolt said suavely.

There was suddenly a passing horse buggy ride with a newly wed couple.

"Well, it would be fun to be part of a TV show." Atticus said.

"I suppose." Jessica shrugged.

Thunderbolt was thinking what to do when he saw the horse buggy.

"That couch is out of control." Thunderbolt said.

"It is?" Atticus and Patch asked, confused.

Thunderbolt found this the perfect time for Patch to tell him of an episode that could help him out with this supposedly scene of the out-of-control coach. He jumped onto the horse and whispered to him. "You're out of control, man!"

The horse reacted with fright to him, acting like a true crazy horse and frightening the newlyweds.

"Is he trying to rescue them or give them all heart attacks?" Atticus asked Jessica.

Jessica blinked, unsure herself.

* * *

Thunderbolt unlatched the buggy and the horse to 'save' the couple, and ended up making them splash into the water and he did his trademark bark.

"Oh, brother." Atticus whispered low enough for Patch not to hear.

While Atticus, Jessica, and Patch would help Thunderbolt, Lars would make spot art to appeal for Cruella, Jackson, and Ivy. But each one he made was not appealing to them at all. Cruella blinked uncaringly, Ivy stuck her tongue out and Jackson gave a thumbs down. Lars would have to try again.

Thunderbolt bit on a rope to reach a worker out of a manhole like he fell down it like in classical Lassie episodes with Timmy falling down the well. Patch, Jessica, and Atticus smiled at him once he was out and 'safe from harm'.

Thunderbolt then walked them down the street past a laundromat and told Patch to be careful as a man was putting his dirty clothes into a bag to walk off with it, Patch mistook him as a bank robber.

_'You've got to be kidding me.'_ Atticus and Jessica thought.

Thunderbolt hopped from a pick-up truck, then bounced across the top of the shop, about to pounce on the innocent man with his laundry. The clothes went flying everywhere, making the man roll down the sidewalk and knock over a constable. Jessica hid a snicker, it was a little funny when Thunderbolt had a pair of briefs hanging from his face while the constable had a bra on himself.

Since no one came for them, it was time to move on. Lars then showed the de Vil family a spot painting he made, consisting of spots, but made a portrait of Cruella, also using shades of red. But it wasn't appealing to any three of them at all. Thunderbolt, Patch, Jessica, and Atticus saw royal guards at Buckingham Palace and Thunderbolt convinced Patch that their hats were wild badgers trying to eat their heads.

"Just like Episode 27!" Patch recited. "When you whooped up those grizzlies!"

"This can't end well..." Jessica knew all about the royal guards and how they weren't allowed to move or talk.

Thunderbolt leaped up in the air, removed their hats and tried to 'attack' them.

"Oh, why must he do this?" Atticus whispered to Jessica.

"Just so he doesn't 'die'." Jessica shrugged, using air quotes.

Lars had a welding mask and fire drill, and looked to the de Vil family for approval as he made a giant MOBILE solar system like model with spots in place. Cruella walked off, not amused or impressed. Ivy looked very bored and really wanted to go home now, but she wouldn't be allowed to. Jackson just looked like he was going to want to destroy the art Lars built.

Thunderbolt and the others were on their way to the park zoo, but he stopped to a corner.

"What is it?" Patch asked.

"Just look." Thunderbolt whispered as a couple of adult men were taking monkeys out of their cages with leashes.

"What the?" Atticus said out of confusion, not knowing what those people were doing with those monkeys or why they had leashes on them.

"Are those monkeys?" Jessica squinted her eyes.

"Even worse, monkey wrestlers!" Thunderbolt proclaimed.

"Sounds like Episode 34 to me..." Patch memorized.

"And looks like those monkeys need help." Atticus said.

Thunderbolt and Patch set to work, by scaring the zookeepers away with the bunch of monkeys chasing after them out of the Park Zoo. Thunderbolt did his famous bark and Patch tried to copy it, he sounded a little better than he did before, but still had hints of squeakiness. Atticus and Jessica even JOINED in while Lars continued to try to please Cruella and her niece and nephew with every art that he began to make.

Lars even tried to make a design reminiscent of Mickey Mouse's logo, even putting his head between the ears. But none of his artwork was appealing to Cruella, Ivy, or Jackson. As Thunderbolt thanked Patch, Atticus, and Jessica for their help despite not getting any public notice and Patch was rewarded with free sausages.

* * *

"I have failed..." Lars groaned as he dropped one of his paintings. He got down on his knees and yelled out, looking miserable that he failed to impress Cruella.

"No worries, I know exactly where to find inspiration." Cruella grinned down to the artist. "This is art after all, ART! Sacrifices must be made!"

Cruella took Ivy and Jackson with her to the Radcliffe place, but the house was put on sale since the family had moved away, she had not none that. It was her only way to get 'over' her obsession with spots. "Gone? They're all gone!?"

Ivy glanced to her aunt, then was hit in the face with a newspaper being thrown by the local paper boy. "WATCH IT, YOU IDIOT!" she snapped, nearly sounding like her aunt, then saw on the cover of a Dalmatian puppy with the famed dog Thunderbolt. "Dumb dog hero..." she mumbled.

Cruella and Jackson noticed the Dalmatian puppy as well along with Jessica and Atticus on the front page.

Ivy noticed Jessica, then looked back to her aunt and brother. "Jackson... Didn't you go to school with this girl or something?" she asked, noticing how the girl in the picture looked around her brother's age.

"Yeah and broke up with me and that boy must be her brat of a brother," Jackson said. "Let's check of what that Dalmatian puppy's dog tag says maybe it can tell us where the Radcliffes are."

Cruella tried to look at it, then gave the paper back to the siblings. "One of you read it... Aunty Cruella's not the spring chicken she used to be..."

"Nor ever was..." Ivy murmured, rather darkly, then took a closer look at the Dalmatian puppy's tag. "It says... 'Patch'... What a stupid name for a stupid animal."

Jackson reads it and smiles evilly. "And looks like they are living on a Farm Devon something." he said.

"A farm!?" Cruella sounded shocked and dismayed. She then took out her spectacles to see Jackson was right and saw that the address on the tag was true. "'Cherry Tree Farm'," the slimy woman read as she looked very sadistic and eager to see those 'miserable mutts' once more. "'Little Tichfield Devon'."

"And Bingo was his name O." Ivy recited with a rather dark laugh for someone her age.

"Looks like we found the farm their living in now, but, first we need some help." Jackson said.

"Oh, you let me worry about that..." Cruella grinned darkly as she knew just who to get for this special assignment.


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile, on the farm, Anita was coming to check the mail as there was a newspaper left in the front yard. The chicken who wanted to be a dog was chasing other chickens with Lucky, Cadpig, and Rolly so she could get a real taste of dog life. Amber just thought this chicken was funny when she would act more like a dog such as scratching herself, playing fetch, and even attempting to mark her territory. Anita then began to make her way back in when she noticed one of the Dalmatian pups pulling on the laundry.

Anita got the paper as she watched them, then walked over as Nanny was attending to the laundry, humming a merry tune to herself. Amber and Darla decided to help her. They still didn't seem to notice Atticus, Jessica, and Patch were missing. Nanny then brought in the laundry that the newspaper was on top of and then heard that the tea was done.

"Oh, boy, tea!" Darla beamed after she was playing with Prince, Domino, and Pepper.

Anita went to sort out the puppy with the blanket to get it off of him. One of the puppies then went inside and jumped on and off the laundry, causing it to land into Roger's music room along with the newspaper.

Roger was smiling as he played another tune, but stopped as the paper fell on top of his head, blinding him from the keyboard. He rolled it up and tossed it over his shoulder as it landed in his old trombone as Pongo slept by his favorite instrument of the grand piano. The rolled up newspaper landed in the instrument. Roger kept playing his piano as Pongo was sound asleep on the floor by him.

"Atticus? Jessica?" Darla walked around, keeping an ear out, she felt like she hadn't seen her adoptive siblings since they came to the farm. However, she heard a younger female voice and male voice. "Oh, good, they're here..." she smiled, then went off to do something else.

However, these voices belonged a cow and a pig talking about something, which tricked Darla into thinking they were her siblings, when really, they weren't.

* * *

_**Meanwhile with Atticus, Jessica, Patch, and Thunderbolt...**_

"So, I come from this really big family." Patch told Thunderbolt as they were walking with the sun setting.

"Oh, I came from a big litter," Thunderbolt smiled. "Like 10 or 12..."

"There's 101 of us." Patch then said.

"101 Dalmatians!?" Thunderbolt sounded astounded. "Say, I've heard about you guys!"

"You have?" Atticus and Jessica asked.

"Yeah, they were on the Twilight Bark." Thunderbolt said with a smile.

"But that's just it, isn't it?" Patch asked, rather disappointed with how his idol knew him and his family. He then mumbled sadly, at least it was something, he guessed. "Hey, Thunderbolt, why _do _you want a one of a kind dog anyway?"

"Uhhh..." Thunderbolt wasn't sure what to tell him as they continued to walk.

Atticus and Jessica knew that this was a hard question to answer. Thunderbolt and Patch didn't seem so different once they mentioned their lives about their 'home life'.

"You know, you're alright, kid," Thunderbolt smiled as he gently nuzzled with Patch, making the PUPPY giggle. "I'll tell you what, little fellow. I'm gonna put in a good word for you, put your picture in the paper, show the world you're not just an ordinary dog."

"I'm sure he would appreciate that." Jessica smiled to the Great Dane.

Patch smiled as they crossed a bridge and looked in their reflections, he tried the bark, but kept squeaking.

"No, no... It's like this..." Thunderbolt said to him, then did his bark, only very loud after clearing his throat and it scared off the pigeons.

* * *

Back at the farm, the puppies were scaring the chickens minus the one that wanted to be a dog.

Lucky, Cadpig, and Rolly laughed as they ran with their new chicken friend.

"What's your name anyway?" Lucky asked her.

"Priscilla." the chicken said.

"Priscilla?" Rolly asked before he cracked up laughing.

"No way, from now on, we're calling you Spot." Lucky said then as they kept running.

"Spot..." the chicken said with a smile. "Has a nice ring to it."

But then their laughing stopped as they all were now being chased by a rooster. The chickens ended up in Roger's music room and one of them even laid an egg on his head and one ended up on the trombone, blasting the paper in front of Roger. He then saw that Patch, Atticus, and Jessica were in London and never came with them to the farm!

"Patch, Atticus, and Jessica in London!?" Roger was alarmed slightly. He then rushed to tell Anita, Darla, Amber, and Nanny about it.

Once he told them, this shocked them, this also shocked Perdita.

"No need to worry," Nanny soothed the distressed woman Anita. "I'll keep an eye on things here."

Pongo ran with Perdita as Patch was their son.

"Can't we go with you?" Amber asked as she stood with Darla.

"It's best you stay here with Nanny and the puppies." Roger smiled apologetically to his niece by marriage.

"This is all my fault!" Pongo cried. "If only I hadn't lost count!"

"No, it's not, all we need to do is make sure that we find Patch, Atticus, and Jessica before Cruella does." Perdita comforted her mate.

Roger drove off, taking his wife and their dogs to get the kids and the puppy back where they truly belong.

* * *

Cruella took her niece and nephew to the local prison. "I'm here to bail two prisoners out."

"Names?" the guard asked her.

"Horace and Jasper Baddun."

The guard looked down to Jackson and Ivy. "You come with me, ma'am, children aren't allowed near the cells."

"We understand, sir." Jackson said, acting politely.

"Don't mind us, sir..." Ivy grinned like the perfect little angel. "I'll just be here with my baby buggy." she walked around with it, acting like a typical little girl with such a toy.

"What a cutie." the guard smiled at Ivy, finding her oh-so adorable.

"She sure is." Jackson said.

As soon as the guard and their aunt were away to get Jasper and Horace, it was safe to talk like they usually do.

"Idiot guard." Jackson said.

"Tell me about it..." Ivy looked like her true evil self now.

"Now, listen, when we get to the farm, let me handle the idiots and the puppies and old bat of a nanny." Jackson said to his younger sister.

"What can I do then?" Ivy sneered, it sounded like Jackson wanted all the credit to please their aunt.

"You can help Horace get the Kanine Krunchies truck driver to stop, so then, you can take his truck." Jackson said.

Ivy rolled her eyes. "You owe me..." she then tried to look sweet and innocent as Cruella came back with the ex-convicts she came for.

"Horace, Jasper, my niece and nephew," Cruella introduced. "Ivy and her brother, Jehoshaphat."

"My name's actually Jackson." The older boy said.

"Jefferson." Cruella then said.

"Aw, you're so cute..." Horace smiled to Ivy, pinching her cheek.

Ivy slapped his hand off, not even bothering to be sweet and cute around him. "BACK OFF!"

"Oh, you're a de Vil alright!" Horace shook from her.

"Now, come on, you idiots, we've got work to do," Jackson said. "Oh, and for the last time, IT'S JACKSON!"

Ivy giggled at her brother's misfortune. Cruella discussed her plan with the two bad men who worked for her and told her niece and nephew about it too. And where the ridiculous part was that one of them had to be dressed as a woman.

* * *

"You look just like Mum!" Horace chuckled to a reluctant Jasper.

Cruella went to watch for an incoming target as her henchmen talked.

"Oh, shut it, will you!" Jasper retorted to his brother and then turned towards cruella. "I ain't doing this, I tell ya, I ain't doing this one bit."

"Someone's coming, go, go, go!" Cruella forced Jasper out there.

Ivy rolled her eyes, she then put in giant blobs of eye drops in her eyes and blinked rapidly to make it look like she had been crying, then she acted like she was as she went with Jasper in his dress and wig. Jasper lifted his skirt the way a girl would for attention, despite having disgustingly hairy legs, but the Kanine Krunchies truck stopped anyway.

"Now, now, miss, you and your child don't need to worry," the driver that met Jessica and Atticus earlier that day said with a soft smile. "Is there something I can DO!?" he jumped back once he caught a look at Jasper with make-up and a wig, looking like a horrifying girl than a drop dead beauty.

"Why, hello." Jasper said in a horrible female voice.

"Is there something I can do for a pretty young lady...?" the driver asked nervously. "And the child?"

Ivy sniffled. "Yes actually... You could do something. You could just... **GIVE US YOUR TRUCK!**" she said, now in a very threatening voice, making a signal for Jasper to grab the driver and throw him out on the streets and where he did.

And then Cruella, Horace, and Jackson ran into the truck with them.

* * *

Very late that night, they made it to the farm. Horace opened the door and grinned as he saw the dozens and dozens of Dalmatian puppies. Jasper went to the truck to turn on the tune for Kanine Krunchies. Nanny was reading the paper and overheard the noise.

"What in the world...?" Nanny asked herself.

"What was that?" Darla asked as she was playing a game with Amber.

"Sounds like the Kanine Krunchies song." Amber said, also hearing the song.

Nanny checked the time. "This late? The puppies are asleep!"

"Something's not right..." Darla looked angry, she grabbed a frying pan.

Amber nodded in agreement, she rarely got mad, but this time she was. "I smell a big fat rat."

* * *

Rolly was first of the pups to hear the Kanine Krunches song and began to walk out of the barn to follow it. The other pups yelled at Rolly, but once they heard that tune, they had to get some. As soon as all the puppies were in the truck, Horace and Jasper closed the doors, preventing them from escaping.

"YOU!" Nanny hissed as she came out. "I should've known it was you terrible men! I'm gonna let the police know before I knock the stupid out of you!"

"Okay, listen, lady, we don't want any trouble, so just let us take these puppies and we won't have to hurt you." Jackson said as he appeared.

Nanny didn't listen, she hit Jasper on the head, making the blonde wig go on Horace, then it resulted in a big chase between them and the pigs.

"DAAAADDDYYY!" Dumpling yelled as one of them caught a ride on her.

"This lady is seriously annoying." Jackson said. He joined in only to get rid of Nanny.

Horace, Jasper, and Nanny crashed with the pigs.

"Let _us _handle her." Jasper said to the kids.

Darla and Amber kept watching, but Darla kept looking out the window as Amber went to the nearest phone to call the police.

"Fine, then I'll go and get the brats." Jackson said as he walked into the house to grab the girls.

* * *

"Run, Darla." Amber whispered, running with her best friend upstairs, taking the phone with them.

"Come on, pick up!" Darla cried frantically, she could see from the window of Roger and Anita's new bedroom that Horace and Jasper were lowering Nanny into a well.

Jackson then knocked down the front door and entered the house. "Oh, girls, come out before I have to take this house apart to find you!" He called.

Amber covered Darla's mouth, they would have to be quiet, they hid under the bed to avoid being seen by Jackson. They were really scared and worried right now. They heard their door being knocked down and then saw their bed being lifted up and seeing Jackson holding it up with one hand.

"Do you really think I'm like those two idiots?" Jackson said before grabbing the girls and tossing their bed out the window and taking them both with back to the truck.

Darla and Amber screamed as they were now in with the puppies.

* * *

"Amber..." Lucky came over to the human girl, feeling closer to her than the others. "Are you okay?"

"I'm just glad you're all okay..." Amber smiled to him, petting him, even if this was a dangerous situation.

"Now we're stuck here..." Darla groaned.

"Now back to London." Jackson said.

Cruella got Horace and Jasper to take them back and now Jasper could take off that gawdly outfit.

"Get comfortable," Ivy smirked. "It's a long drive."

"Spoiled brat, much?" Darla glared at her, which seemed hypocritical.

"This coming from the so-called America's Angel?" Jackson said with a smirk.

"You know who she is?" Ivy asked her brother.

"I used to be America's Sweetheart, Lover of Children and Animals, but I have a better life now, even if I don't live in a mansion and spend my days making movies or public appearances," Darla rolled her eyes. "What do _you _know?"

"I saw what happened on TV." Jackson said.

"I shoulda known that'd go on cable..." Darla muttered, crossing her arms.

"Darla, what is he talking about?" Amber asked, she didn't really know about Darla's former life exactly.

"Umm... Well... Amber, remember when I said I went to acting school, but I got kicked out for bad BEHAVIOR?" Darla asked, a little nervously.

"It also got on the newspaper." Jackson said, showing Amber a newspaper telling of who Darla was before.

Darla recoiled in slight horror.

Amber took the paper and read it, then looked to her best friend. "Darla, is this true...?"

Darla looked away from her, she felt she had lost her true and only friend. She didn't say anything the rest of the ride to London.

"I love being a devil." Jackson said.

"I'm so proud." Cruella smiled to her nephew.

Ivy grinned too.

* * *

Soon enough, they all got to London, Cruella greeted Lars and asked for the puppies to be brought in. Lars removed his sunglasses to reveal emerald green eyes and he smiled once he saw the puppies and held a bundle full of them in his arms, feeling instantly cheered up. "Oh, this makes me smile a lot!" He wanted to take the puppies in as his own pets, but he didn't know what's why they were there.

Jackson, Ivy, Cruella, Jasper, and Horace all began to laugh as to knowing why he was smiling.

"No, no, no, Lars," Cruella came to him. "I don't want you to make art _of _the puppies, I want you to make art _with _the puppies. Use them as YOUR canvas, use them to make your masterpiece more beautiful."

"Be on top of the art world with your ruthless originality with Aunt Cruella!" Ivy proclaimed as she stood on the couch.

"But that means..." Lars tried to think about it, then gasped in horror as he realized what Cruella was all about. "How could you do such a thing with little innocents?"

"Poison them." Jasper said.

"Drown them." Horace said.

"Bash them on the head." Jackson said.

"Assassinate them." Ivy said.

"I may be eccentric, but I will not-" Lars spoke up in protest, yelling a foreign word which no one really knew what he said.

"What?" Cruella asked him.

"You vill not lay one hand on little spot on these little pups as long as I have anything to say about it!" Lars barked against Cruella and the puppies liked that he was on their side, even glaring at the de Vil family with him.

This angered Cruella. Lars ended up being tied up and gagged against one of his paintings.

* * *

"Amber...?" Darla wanted to talk with her friend again. "Are you mad at me?"

"No, just disappointed, I thought that we were friends." Amber said.

"We are..." Darla frowned.

"Then why didn't you tell me about your past, I wouldn't have held is against you and I still won't." Amber said.

"I thought you wouldn't like me..." Darla had tears in her eyes now. "Besides, former child stars are the lowest rank of reputation these days... Besides, I nearly killed innocent people and animals because I had to get Max to flood the stage. I thought you'd think I was a monster."

"Well if I held your past against you, that would happen, but that's not like me." Amber said.

"I'm sorry, Amber..." Darla sniffled.

The puppies looked just as miserable as they were trapped and captured again by the wretched de Vil family with Horace and Jasper. How could they get out of this one? Their parents were a million miles away. They started to bark, whine, and whimper in dismay, however, they didn't realize a young woman was walking with her dog then and they had unleashed the Twilight Bark which they had not been told about yet. And where the Twilight Bark soon spread out across London.


	7. Chapter 7

As word got out, Thunderbolt was walking down the street with Patch, Jessica, and Atticus.

"Well today sure has been interesting." Atticus said.

"Yeah..." Jessica said, sleepily.

"All that work, but no photographers." Thunderbolt sighed.

"Why do you want photographers around?" Patch asked.

"Uh, well, look, I got something to tell ya..." Thunderbolt's ears lowered as he felt bad now. "I guess I should've told you all a long time ago..."

Patch turned his head and lifted his black ear, he heard something in the distance, but Jessica and Atticus couldn't hear it.

"Actually, me and Jessica know why you are wanting photographers, we kind of overheard what you and Li'l Lightning were talking about." Atticus whispered to the Great Dane low enough not for Patch to hear.

"Wh-What?" Thunderbolt stammered. "What are you-"

"Guys, listen!" Patch interjected. "It's an emergency!"

Thunderbolt went to Patch who was standing on a pail next to a fence. "Sounds like a kidnapping. In the middle of nowhere... A devil woman with her relatives! 101 Dalmatians with human girls named Amber Smith and former child starlet, Darla Dimple!" he then chuckled. "Hey, what a coincidence, you come from a family of 101 too."

Patch looked sad then, he felt blamed for this somehow. Atticus and Jessica felt the same, after hearing that Amber and Darla had also gotten kidnapped.

"Say, what's the matter?" Thunderbolt asked them.

"It IS my family... And Atticus and Jessica know Darla," Patch explained softly. "Cruella got 'em!"

"Cruella?" Thunderbolt asked.

"The devil woman," Patch explained. "She's the devil woman who kidnapped us before! Oh, this is awful..." He then saw the reflection of Thunderbolt in the water, getting an idea. "THUNDERBOLT!"

"Huh?" Thunderbolt looked to them.

"You'll help us, won't you?" Patch asked his hero, hoping he would agree.

"Why yes, I would..." Thunderbolt smiled, then whispered something they didn't hear.

Patch nuzzled close with Thunderbolt, his tail wagging wildly. Thunderbolt reached an agreement with Patch, Jessica, and Atticus to save everyone, this would get him in the paper for sure. And where he agreed instantly, sending out word that he was gong to help save the 101 Dalmatians, Darla, and Amber.

* * *

After a thunderclap, Thunderbolt went off with his new group. Within moments, they found the place where the puppies, Darla, and Amber were held hostage. However, when they got there, Li'l Lightning came by as if by pure chance. What was he doing there?

_'What the?'_ Atticus thought.

"Li'l Lightning?" Jessica wondered.

"What are you doing here?" Thunderbolt smiled at his sidekick.

"H-Hey, Thunder," Lightning smiled friendly. "I came as soon as I heard."

"I'm off to my rescue!" Thunderbolt dashed to get the fire escape heroically.

"Wouldn't miss it." Li'l Lightning smirked.

* * *

They all began to climb up the ladder to the roof. Li'l Lightning followed them. Thunderbolt smirked once he got to the top before the others. He looked to see the coast was clear and went up with the others to walk across the roof top. Patch rushed to the open top window and could see Horace, Jasper, Ivy, and Jackson inside a room, going over some plans. He did not know who Jackson and Ivy were and didn't recognize them. Jessica's face paled once she saw Jackson however.

"No way, Jessica your ex-boyfriend is the nephew of Cruella de Vil?" Atticus whispered.

"He never told me his last name... Besides, when I met him, his hair was all black." Jessica looked BACK to her brother.

"Good point." Atticus whispered back.

Jessica glared at Jackson. Patch looked to see his brothers and sisters locked up and tried to discuss a plan with Thunderbolt which they both agreed on, but Li'l Lightning didn't seem to really agree with it.

'What is he up to?' Atticus thought as he looked at Li'l Lightning.

"Kid, we don't need any back-up," Li'l Lightning told Patch. "This is Thunderbolt! He's always there for danger and where there is danger, Thunderbolt is there! What we need is a test, an assault, how hard can it be?"

Thunderbolt smirked. "How hard CAN it be?" he asked before sliding to the window with Patch.

"Oh, I'm right behind ya, pal." Li'l Lightning smirked rather sinisterly.

* * *

Atticus and Jessica followed Thunderbolt and Patch with Lil Lightning supposedly following behind. Patch and Thunderbolt got onto the crates, ready to slip down safely and quietly. Atticus and Jessica followed after them. So far, Horace, Jasper, Jackson and Ivy were unaware of their company, but as the others came, Thunderbolt unleashed his trademark bark.

"Patch with Atticus and Jessica, and he's got Thunderbolt!" Prince cried.

"Just to save us!" Penny smiled.

"Hey, who let them in here?" Horace asked.

"Get out of here, you mutts and brats!" Jasper flung black paint at them, making them duck down and the paint splattered onto a blank canvas.

Thunderbolt looked to Patch as he commented how Horace and Jasper weren't afraid of them. "Don't worry, kid, that was an outtake, take two!" he came to the men, barking louder, making them scream. "Ah, that's more like it."

The men screamed because Cruella was behind him with a paint can, about to knock the Great Dane out.

"Thunderbolt, watch out!" Atticus called out.

It was too late, Thunderbolt was now knocked out and Patch rushed to him in worry.

"Oh, it's you," Cruella chuckled evilly. "I owe a debt of gratitude to you, my photogenic friend," she slid the paper with her foot in front of the poor puppy. "If it wasn't for you, I'd never find your brothers and sisters, and now I have you all!" she now carried him to show him to the other Dalmatians.

Horace and Jasper went to put Thunderbolt and Patch into cages now too with the others.

"Hello, Jessica, my dear, it's been a while, has it not?" Jackson grinned to the girl.

"Leave me alone, you deserved it, and you _lied _to me, you never told me you were a de Vil!" Jessica sneered.

"If I did, you wouldn't have wanted to go out with me." Jackson said.

"Well then, I guess it's a great thing that she broke up with you." Atticus remarked for his sister.

"Fools, all of you..." Ivy rolled her eyes in equal vengeance.

"And who's this?" Jessica asked, when she knew Jackson, he was only an exchange student in her school and she knew nothing of his true home life.

"My baby sister and your future rival." Jackson glared as he stroked the top of his sister's head.

"You better surrender now, there's no way you can win." Ivy smirked, folding her arms.

"Especially when I do this." Jackson took out a needle and instantly injected it into Atticus's neck, it drained him instantly of all his strength.

"W-What did you do?" Atticus asked, startled at what just happened.

"Oh, nothing, just took away your strength," Jackson grinned evilly. "I can thank little Ivy for that one."

"Little old me..." Ivy smiled cutely, then looked evil. "Cute as a button and ready for war."

It seemed like Jackson now had Atticus's strength and he threw both Fudo siblings into a closet with Ivy's help where Darla and Amber were locked in and they both laughed as they slammed the door on them, locking it again and walking away.

* * *

"*sighs* This is horrible." Atticus said before he felt a paper clip in his pocket and where it would be useful, especially the closet door was one of those doors with the key hole.

"Let me see that." Amber took it before Atticus took it, she was going to bend it into a proper shape so it could work through the key hole.

"Amber's the prodigy in science and psychics class." Darla explained to her adoptive siblings.

"That's great." Atticus said.

Amber stuck her tongue out as she tried to latch the key hole. "Gimme a sec..."

"Hey, kid, maybe you should swing by the high school and get a study session going." Jessica chuckled.

Amber laughed a little. "As long as I'm home by 8:00."

It took a while but the door finally got unlocked and they got out of the closet without Jasper, Horace, Jackson, or Ivy noticing as they began to make their way to the puppies.

"Shh..." Amber warned them, then tried to sneak over.

* * *

Patch was lying by the bars of his cage and had a tear rolling down his cheek. He didn't notice the others because he was trying to get some sleep.

However, one of the puppies actually decided to talk with him.

"Patch?" Tripod asked. "You alright?"

"Dad was right, I am just one of 101..." Patch muttered.

"No, your not, Patch." Atticus whispered.

Patch was able to hear him, but looked away.

"Patch, what's wrong?" Atticus whispered.

Patch told them what Li'l Lightning told him about how Thunderbolt was just lying and faking, about how he didn't really care about him, the family, or anyone else involved in this.

"Patch, I'm sorry that you had to find out this way, I-I should have told you." Atticus whispered.

"What?" Patch looked at him now.

"We knew... We just didn't wanna ruin your fun." Jessica said softly.

"You guys knew all along!?" Patch's eyes filled with tears. "I can't trust any of you!"

"Patch, we're so SORRY, but right now we need to get you all out of the cages." Atticus whispered.

"Like when Thunderbolt saved the circus." Tripod said to his brother.

"That was episode 18..." Patch muttered, then shot up instantly. "EPISODE 18!" he rolled on his back. "Stay back, guys!" he told the humans as they were by the cage doors. Once they got out, he rolled over and kicked the cage door OPEN, without even needing a key to unlock it.

The kids and the puppies were all surprised and amazed. The puppies praised and cheered for Patch, now having better respect for him.

"Shut yer yappin'!" Jasper caleld from the couch, not seeing what happened, but he heard them. "I'm trying to get me beauty sleep!"

"Okay, you guys, stick together." Darla told the puppies as she and Patch got the others out of their cages.

"And be quiet." Patch added.

Atticus, Jessica, Darla, Amber, Patch and his siblings all began to sneak away from Horace, Jasper, Jackson, and Ivy quiet enough for not to hear, but Thunderbolt wasn't coming with them. Patch was still a little angry with Thunderbolt, so he went on with the others still.

* * *

Cruella taunted Lars as she kept him hostage against his will.

"Perfect!" Patch whispered as he found the elevator. "Episode 53: The Mineshaft Mix-Up," he looked back to his brothers and sisters. "Stay here until I tell you it's safe to come out." he whispered to them, then went off.

"Okay, be careful." Atticus whispered back.

Patch nodded, then went off.


	8. Chapter 8

Horace and Jasper woke up, but not because of the others and they both noticed the cages were empty and the closet door was open. "YOU LET THE PUPPIES AND THOSE BRATS GET AWAY!" they yelled to each other.

Ivy smacked them both. "GET A HOLD OF YOURSELVES!"

"She takes so much after Cruella..." Jasper shook a little.

"You two look for those mutts, _we'll _look for the brats." Jackson ordered.

"So does him." Horace said, being afraid of the older boy.

* * *

Horace and Jasper went looking for the puppies as Jackson and Ivy went to look for the human kids. Luckily for the Dalmatian puppies, they could blend into any canvas. For Atticus, Jessica, Darla and Amber, they were able to hide in a spot that was perfect no one could find them.

"Horace, Jasper?" Cruella noticed the spying among behind her back. "What's going on?"

"Nothin', ma'am." Jasper smiled sheepishly.

"We haven't lost the puppies and kids or anything." Horace added stupidly.

"YOU LET THEM ESCAPE!?" Cruella snapped.

"*groans* Where could they be?" Ivy asked.

They then heard a puppy yipping in the elevator.

Cruella grinned as she heard it, she got in her niece and nephew's way and opened it, but oddly enough, found no puppies much to her dismay. She got in the elevator with Ivy, Jackson, Horace, and Jasper and went down, thinking they had to have been downstairs.

Patch was on top of the elevator and jumped down from it before it went any further down. he then rushed back to everyone.

"Patch, that was brilliant." Atticus said.

"Are we going down?" Whitie asked.

"No, we're going UP!" Patch smiled as he looked up at the window he came into with Thunderbolt, Jessica, and Atticus.

"Let's get to work, it's a long way up there." Amber said, leading the puppies.

"Yep, sure is, but we'll be able to get all of us up there before Cruella, Ivy, Jackson or those two idiots get back up here." Atticus said.

Darla noticed the canvases were springy on the back. "Guys, this is like a trampoline!"

Lucky and Cadpig got one of the canvases down on its back and the puppies lined up to bounce off it.

"Ready, Rolly?" Patch asked his pudgy brother.

"No, no, no!" Rolly whimpered.

Patch didn't listen, he pushed Rolly off the edge, bouncing him high up out the window.

"Can I go again?" Rolly asked with a smile.

"Alright, now the rest of you." Patch told the remaining puppies next in line, starting with Penny.

"Yeah, Darla, Amber, and Jessica, you three will jump with the last three puppies and I'll jump with Patch." Atticus said.

Patch counted, reminiscent of Pongo.

"Come on, Domino." Amber told one puppy, bouncing with him.

"Ready, Checkers?" Darla asked one puppy with her.

"Ready, Darla." the puppy smiled back as she jumped with her.

"99, away!" Patch called, ready to jump with Atticus.

Atticus picked up Patch and he jumped off with Patch in his arms, but was surprised at what they saw. Cruella was there, ready to nab them. Patch and Atticus made her back against Horace, Jasper, Jackson, and Ivy. They all fell to the floor. Atticus picked up Patch and ran with him as fast as he could.

"After them!" Jackson said.

Atticus kept running with Patch, and slammed down a wooden board, making orange and blue paint hit the bad guys and they were forced against a blank canvas. The boy and pup then finally made it onto a springing board and crashed to get through the window. Even if Patch was mad at him, Thunderbolt smiled at their heroism.

* * *

Cruella went down the elevator in a huff with her minions and relatives.

"Come on, Thunderbolt." Jessica said as she was behind with him, even if she was supposed to go with the others.

Lars was heard struggling, making them both go to him. Should they save him? Thunderbolt looked to Jessica and she nodded, knowing that he would help them as a favor.

* * *

Patch and Atticus looked ahead, meanwhile. There was a trolley with what looked like Cherry with a boy around her age with the silky black hair and gothic clothing and the driver with a newspaper.

"Come on," Patch looked back at everyone. "We're gonna hitch a ride."

The puppies hurried, there were only Patch and two others left before they could fill up with Cruella finding them. They had to go now, one of the puppies accidentally started the trolley and went off with them in it.

"GET THEM!" Ivy commanded.

"What happened?" Amber looked at the puppies like a surrogate mother.

"She pushed me!" Whizzer glared at Dot.

"Did not!" Dot growled at him.

"Somebody should be driving!" Darla looked very nervous as they were going down a hill.

Jessica took the wheel, it felt like a ride to the others, but she better take control since she had a license.

"Oh, dear, this is going to be a wild ride!" Atticus said.

Jessica took the wheel, driving them smoothly, but decided to make it fun for the puppies.

"You know how to drive?" Cadpig asked her.

"Yeah, I got my license recently." Jessica said.

"That's a learner's permit!" Darla corrected.

"License, Permit, whatever!" Jessica rolled her eyes.

Lucky looked out the window and screamed. "The crazy lady's right behind us!"

"I cannot wait for that woman to be arrested and placed into jail!" Atticus yelled.

* * *

Jessica accidentally got the trolley against the side, making everyone lean to the left, but they all moved to the right to be perfectly in balance. Luckily, no one was hurt. Horace opened the door, but they came across a bunch of pigeons and one even ended up in his mouth. This was pretty funny to the good ones.

"He had a bird in his mouth!" Amber laughed with the puppies.

"Oh, you idiots!" Cruella snapped, then got herself out of the car. "Jackson, take the wheel."

"You got it, Aunt Cruella." Jackson said as he grabbed the wheel so he could drive.

Cruella got on top of the car.

"STEP ON IT!" Ivy yelled to her brother.

The car bumped against the trolley, knocking Rolly out of it and in Cruella's grasp.

"That's one, just 98 more!" Cruella grinned fiendishly.

The trolley was crashing onto the Thunderbolt set and it made Amber fall out and land into the boy Tommy's arms as they were going to call Li'l Lightning the hero and one of a kind.

* * *

"Whoa, are you okay?" Tommy asked, worried about her.

Amber looked into his blue eyes, blushing slightly. "F-F-Fine..."

* * *

_'Looks like someone's blushing.'_ Atticus thought.

"Patch, save me!" Rolly cried.

Darla screamed as she flopped against the hood of the car too.

Ivy grinned. "Hello and goodbye to Darla Dimple."

Patch frowned, he would have to be extra careful, but he was determined enough to save his brother, but was scared once Cruella faced him.

"Well, well, well, if itsn't our half-pint hero again?" Cruella laughed as she spun a rope, making Patch think of the bad guy in Thunderbolt.

Patch had an idea then, he saw the speeding cars, got onto the side behind Cruella, biting the rope to tie her up, then threw some of the rope to Darla for her to grab onto as she grabbed Rolly in her arm. Cruella fell into her own car and Patch, Darla, and Rolly flung BACK and got safely back into the trolley. Jessica pulled them into an alley and hit the brakes before they could crash into the brick wall.

_'Oh please, please, please, don't let us crash.'_ Atticus thought.

* * *

Luckily, they didn't crash, Li'l Lightning's nose hit the wall, but he passed out from the impact and flopped down. Cruella's car missed them, but came right back, ready to take them.

"What do we do now, guys?" Freckles whimpered.

Patch looked around, then looked ahead with an idea. "See those windows? We can reach them from the upper deck! You guys go ahead, I'll hold them off...Somehow..." he got out the door.

* * *

Jessica helped the puppies get out onto the top of the trolley. Patch growled and squeak barked, doing his best.

"That was it?" Jackson laughed.

"Do it again," Ivy taunted. "One more time."

Patch tried again, but Thunderbolt's bark came out, startling and confusing the enemies. He was shown on top of a car with Lars. Atticus came to their side. Lars shut his car door and drove off, never to be seen again.

"Thunderbolt?" Patch was shocked and curious.

"Don't you watch the show?" Thunderbolt smiled. "I always arrive just in the nick of time!"


	9. Chapter 9

Jasper took out a crooked pipe to bash the dog's head in.

"Lightning, don't let him hurt me!" Thunderbolt grew cowardly instantly. He then grabbed his chest and fell flat on the ground, looking like he was having a heart attack before dying. "Lightning... This might be the end..."

As the other puppies tried to get to the top, Cruella decided to be the one to try to knock Thunderbolt out for good, but he kept willingly dodging her. She accidentally hit Horace and Jasper on the way.

_'Wow, Thunderbolt is an excellent actor, both in and off the show.'_ Atticus thought.

Patch kept going with his brothers and sisters to escape. Thunderbot got Cruella to fall into a trash can. He then dropped down on the ground and looked dead now, but not really. Li'l Lightning looked down and he even actually cried for him. Thunderbolt then licked Lightning and he went with Patch, making the trolley go backwards and this made the bad guys run out of the alley way... Right into the water.

* * *

They were now defeated, even Jackson and Ivy ended up in the water. Thunderbolt barked as the heavens smiled down at him, even Patch did and this time, he had a successful bark with no squeaking.

"You guys!" Amber rushed over, very happy.

"Amber, you're okay!" Patch smiled to her.

"Of course I am." Amber smiled back, hugging him.

Atticus then felt something powerful come back to him, it was his strength.

Jessica came up to her brother, she sensed something different and put her hand around his arm. "Atty, you got YOUR strength back!"

"But how?" Amber wondered.

"Probably his heroic duty was enough to save him." Patch suggested.

"Yeah." Atticus said.

* * *

Later, the cops were called. Even police dogs came to take Li'l Lightning away. The police came with Nanny to send after Horace and Jasper, she was now out of the well. Cruella was being locked away to a mental hospital for her spot obsession.

"There they are!" Roger called as his car came up to the puppies with Anita, Perdita and Pongo.

The puppies happily reunited with the humans and their parents. Amber hugged her aunt and uncle instantly. Patch came to see his parents and they were relieved to see them.

"We still have a score to settle, YOU MISERABLE MUTTS AND PATHETIC FOREIGNERS!" Ivy yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Ivanna Rose de Vil!" a sharp female voice called.

Ivy blinked, then turned to see her and Jackson's parents were now there.

"Mom, Dad, what are you two doing here?" Jackson asked.

"We came as soon as we heard about your aunt getting arrested!" Carlos snapped.

"And in time to see this disgusting display." Bella looked cross with her children.

"We didn't do it, we didn't do it!" Ivy cried in defense with a nervous smile.

"We heard the whole thing, Ivanna..." Carlos said sharply.

"So you helped your Aunt Cruella try to kill the puppies and their friends, we're going to have a long talk about this when we get home." Bella picked up her daughter, then put her into the backseat of the car.

"Not the chair!" Ivy cried. "NOT THE CHAIR!" She was then stuck in a toddler car seat like what babies and toddlers ride in on car trips and she folded her arms in a huff.

"Spoiled brat." Darla remarked.

"I'm going to get you, Atticus, I swear I shall kill you like I should have done years ago after I had kidnapped you as a baby!" Jackson exclaimed, before covering his mouth.

Carlos and Bella were very angry with their children and drove them off back home.

* * *

Patch nuzzled with his parents.

"We were so worried about you," Perdita said to her son.

"We missed you very much, Patch." Pongo added.

"You did?" Patch felt special now.

"Of course, son." Pongo smiled.

Patch then decided to introduce his parents to Thunderbolt. After the introduction, the puppies told their parents all about their adventure with Patch and Atticus's help. Patch was a one of a kind hero. A photographer came to take a picture with all of them, even Amber, Jessica, Atticus, and Darla got to be in the picutre with the 101 Dalmatians and Thunderbolt.


	10. Chapter 10

"This is one adventure that none of us will ever forget and that everyone who reads the newspaper will read about." Atticus said.

Patch looked to Atticus as it seemed it wouldn't be likely to see him that often and he felt really close with him. "Mom... Dad... Would it be okay if I gave myself up for adoption?"

"Patch, don't you like living with us?" Perdita gasped.

"No, I do, I really do," Patch smiled, but kept looking to Atticus. "It's just... I think I would be happier with my own space... And be able to do more without 98 brothers and sisters."

"If you think that's alright, Patch..." Pongo said softly.

Patch nodded his head towards his father, telling him that he was sure and thought that it was alright for him to get adopted.

* * *

"Atticus, would you like a puppy?" Patch walked up to the human boy.

Atticus smiled, he knew what that meant and he would happily become Patch's new owner.

* * *

A while later, Thunderbolt returned to the show and they decided to not replace him, and Darla was at Mooch's owner's place next door as she came to her family and friends.

"Guys, come meet my new kitten!" Darla came, holding the white kitten with blue eyes in a purple blanket like a newborn baby.

Everyone rushed over and awed.

"What's her name?" Amber asked.

"I named her Maisy." Darla answered with a smile.

"Sounds like a cute name for a cute kitten." Jessica said.

"I thought so too." Darla smiled down, nuzzling with her kitten as it purred back to her.

"So happy for you, Darla." Amber smiled to her best friend.

Jessica smiled, she was a little jealous she still didn't have the puppy she always wanted, but maybe for now she could share Patch with Atticus. "This has been a great summer."

"Yes, it has, and we're all famous in the paper, but we all got what we wanted." Darla smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, the paper traveled to Oakhaven as the Hex Girls were getting ready to leave after visiting Thorn and Luna's families. Dusk was about to join them, but she saw the paper and got a surprise of the front page.

"Dusk, you okay?" Thorn asked.

"I'm fine, it's just... This little girl looks so much like my little sister." Dusk said, pointing to Darla.

"Wow, really?" Luna asked.

"Yeah... I haven't seen her since I heard about my parents in an accident." Dusk said to her friends.

Thorn and Luna wondered what this could mean to for them to happen. Could Darla be Dusk's sister or not?

* * *

Later, Amber returned to her parents as Patrick and Emily took Atticus, Jessica, and Darla home with Maisy and Patch. Patch ran inside the Fudo house, eager and ready to explore.

_'I am going to have a lot more fun around the house with my own pet to play with.'_ Atticus thought.

"It seems a lot bigger here with just me..." Patch said as he explored.

"You'll love it, I promise, and we're already best friends." Atticus smiled as he picked up his pup.

"We sure are, Atticus." Patch said as he began licking Atticus's face.

* * *

Darla smiled at them, she went to her room to take care of her new kitten, giving her milk. "Welcome home, Maisy."

Maisy just replied with a mew as she began to drink the milk.

Darla giggled, she thinks that she was going to like kitty cats from now on. "How does the kitty cat go?~" she had brief flashbacks, but she actually felt great this time.

"Mew." Maisy said.

Darla giggled, she was really going to like this kitten.

* * *

"Roger and Anita had wonderful puppies, but I just couldn't pick only one to take... Maybe we should go to an animal shelter for my birthday." Jessica shrugged to her parents.

"I don't know, sweetie, I don't think we'll have enough money to take care of three pets." Emily said to her oldest daughter apologetically.

Jessica frowned a little.

"Cheer up, Jessica, it'll be alright." Patrick soothed his eldest child.

Darla came with Maisy on her head. "I just got a weird email from Amber... She said Perdita is pregnant again, but it's only going to be one puppy."

"I never heard of a dog having one puppy before." Emily sounded surprised at that news.

"Yeah, now there's gonna be 102 Dalmatians... Well, it'll be 101 again I guess since Patch lives here now." Darla shrugged.

"Yeah." Atticus said while laughing as Patch continued to tickle him by licking him.

Patch giggled, having a lot more fun with Atticus than he did with his brothers and sisters. He then knew that truly in his heart. Even if he was one of 101, soon to be 102, he truly was one of a kind.

The End


End file.
